


Bunz Khuzdith

by Amali



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Dwarves, Female Bilbo, Gen, Kind of sad backstories, This is pretty cracky, and geology lessons, hobbit au, mostly fluff and school things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amali/pseuds/Amali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Bella Baggins is a pioneer-style school teacher who comes to Erebor and sets up a school for the unprecedented amount of baby dwarves the Longbeards and their allies have ever had to deal with at one time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuTBC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuTBC/gifts).



> Full disclosure: When my great grandmother Hazel was 16, her father put her on a train and sent her to Whidbey Island to be a school teacher while her brothers worked as lumberjacks. I have unashamedly based Miss Bella on the few stories about Hazel that were passed down to me. And the gods help me, but I literally can’t do Hobbit without some angst. It just happens. Still, this is mostly fluffy. And well…don’t hate me, but I couldn’t do Fíli and Kíli as kids with their canon mom and uncles. My brain rebelled. I might have them show up as wee babies so don't despair. Instead, have Dís and Frerin in their place; just as majestic, just as ridiculous.
> 
> Also: my father is a geologist. My childhood education about rocks may or may not have influenced my obsession with dwarves and most of the faux curriculum depicted herein.

“Good morning children!” Miss Bella swept into the classroom, her familiar green dress and full skirts rustling as she beamed at the milling dwarves by the door. The few remaining mothers and fathers watched the small hobbit as they left, but she ignored their doubtful gazes as she made sure all her pupils were present, her long hair swept back from her face and streaming down her back in waves that shimmered in the dim sunlight. This small cave sat over the Front Gate and above the throne room, for the King understood that hobbits needed more light than dwarves, and the children enjoyed the novelty of seeing the weather for a few hours each day.   

“Good morning Miss Bella!” Everyone chorused and turned from taking off their boots, rushing to sit in a semi circle around her feet. Dwalin and Thorin pushed the other to try and sit in front of their teacher, until she raised her eyebrow and they fell to the floor quickly, waiting breathlessly until her gaze transferred elsewhere. 

“You big idiot, she might have sent us to the corner!” Dwalin growled. “And then we wouldn't get cookies!”

“Not this early.” Thorin muttered. “She's happy today. She must not have been missing her mother.” Dwalin said nothing. The death of the Princess last year had rocked the Mountain and her eldest son had been looking after his siblings while his father shut himself away in his forge. Some said the only reason the little school had been started was to give the young princes and princess a distraction from their grief, though they were careful to say such things far from the royal family and their close friends.

“Well, it looks like you all found your seats for today. I thought we all might start off with a story.” The children clapped their hands, Dís jumping up and down in place and even Thorin felt a smile tug at his mouth as Bofur squeaked. Miss Bella smiled and settled herself on the small stool at the front of the room, her hands clasped in her lap and her face serious, but the children stared at her eyes. Today they sparkled, and Balin scooted closer, knowing today the story would be a good one.

Miss Bella’s voice was as fine an instrument as any dwarf could play, a whisper drawing them in, a mere snarl enough to send Frerin fleeing for the corner where the chest full of toys sat. Miss Bella retrieved him easily, letting him sit on her lap and cling to her hair as she finished the story about the wolves in the woods and the brave Rangers who faced them down to save the village. Thorin’s mind was on fire from the battles she had described, and he and Dwalin were only among the first to rush to grab their wooden swords and shields, staging a battle against the tattered stuffed animals. Dís swung her hammer with worrying precision against a green aurochs, leaking stuffing from his nose, and cried out the famous war cry of her ancestors. Miss Bella walked over, Frerin still balanced on her hip, and the young dwarves froze. “What was that, Dís?”

“I shouldn’t have said it.” She dropped the toy and her lower lip jutted out. “Don’t tell papa! I didn’t mean to!” Miss Bella’s eyes went wide, and she gently lowered Frerin to the ground, kneeling and holding out a hand to Dís.

“I won’t tell, I promise. I know your language is a secret, and I won’t ever get you into trouble.” Thorin scowled and kicked a patchwork wolf. Trust Dís to ruin a perfectly good fight. Miss Bella stood and clapped her hands, her voice high and bright. “Well, I can see some of you wanted to play, but why don’t we take a look at some rocks that Bofur’s father was nice enough to bring me, and you can tell me what they are! And maybe there will be a prize for whoever can name the most.” Miss Bella might have only been in Erebor two weeks, but she had already discovered a few of her homemade biscuits and cookies were enough to bribe her way through any difficulty with her pupils. Dwalin sat near the front, scowling in concentration as Bofur tried to get his attention, his tiny hat perched at an odd angle and his braids sticking out from behind his ears.

“My papa found all the samples. I’m going to be a miner one day. What about you, Dwalin?”

“I’m gonna be a fighter like my mom.” Dwalin finally grumbled, touching his hair, shorn into a new crest. “Be quiet, she’s about to start and I want a cookie!” Miss Bella uncovered a tray of different rocks. Thorin recognized many of them, but there were a few that might prove difficult. Miss Bella set the tray down in the middle of the semi-circle, her skirts pooling around her as she knelt.

“To make this fair, I want hands only. No shouting out answers until I call on you. Raise your hand and I’ll be the judge of who was first.” Glares were exchanged around the group, Dwalin especially intent on Bifur who was looking at the rocks with a big smile. Miss Bella’s hand touched a chunk of rough rock, white and black with rough crystals. Nori’s hand shot up faster than everyone’s, and Thorin felt surprised. He hadn’t thought the wiry dwarf paid any attention to the mines, being the son of weavers.

“Diorite!” Miss Bella turned the rock over and read the small tag attached to the bottom.

“Very good, Nori! Catch!” She tossed the small rock to the squirming Nori, who caught it and cuddled it to his chest, smirking at Ori who pouted, arms crossing over his chest. “Next one?” She touched a rock with large crystals set into a lighter rock. This time Dwalin’s hand nearly took Bofur’s hat off. Miss Bella nodded to him and he grinned widely.

“Pegmatite!”

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Bofur leapt to his feet. “That’s not a real rock!”

“Is too!” Dwalin scrambled to his feet and glared down at the smaller dwarf. “It’s a specific gathering of crystals of similar size that contain precious stones sometimes!”

“And it’s found in the third, seventh, eleventh and twelfth mine shafts.” Thorin smirked. He had been eavesdropping on a meeting his grandfather had been mediating between the miners and the jewelers. Miss Bella put her hand over her eyes.

“Bofur, your father gave me these and wrote what they were. Now, this sounds like it might be a good lesson for everyone else.” And the children were sure she whispered, “And me, blessed Yavanna preserve my sanity.” She cleared her throat and went to her small desk, retrieving a blank piece of slate, a rough pebble of chalk and a damp rag. “Dwalin, you were right. Here. Now, Bofur, tell me why you think it isn’t a real rock.” Theories about what a rock really was and whether a specific crystal formation could be called a rock as opposed to a homogenous specimen wavered back and forth over the young dwarves while Miss Bella took notes. Eventually an agreement was reached that since much of the wealth of Erebor was contained within varying pegmatite deposits, they were a distinct type of consistent conglomerate, and Dwalin’s win was legitimate. Miss Bella looked at the slate she had covered in chalk as she wiped her hands and sighed. “I think it might be best if I keep this for now for myself.” The children giggled as she propped up the fragment on the wall and continued the game. Shale, gold bearing ore and flint were easy, Thorin gaining one rock, Balin his first and Dwalin a coveted second. Dís surprised them all by indentifying peridotite, and Ori shrieked when he caught his small gypsum crystal. Bifur kissed his granite and soon all of the children had at least one small rock in front of them. Bofur had two after recognizing pumice, and to Dwalin’s obvious dismay, Thorin claimed the last sample.

“That would be rhyolite.” The prince tossed his braids over his shoulder, holding his prizes smugly. Of course he would know more, being among the oldest, but Miss Bella’s smile and a possible cookie were on the line and this was no time to cede anything graciously. Dís pouted at him from her spot by Óin and Dori, and Thorin knew he hadn’t heard the last of this.

“Ah, I thought this might happen.” Miss Bella smiled. “A three way tie. You all did very well, though. I will show one more thing, and you will each write down what you think it is.” She went to the desk, cradling something in her hand. Bofur, Dwalin and Thorin leaned forward intently. “Dís, would you hand out some chalk, and Glóin, will you grab them each a slate?” They toddled off quickly as Miss Bella settled down and kept her hands curled in front of her chest, the anticipation building. Frerin was chewing on his sleeve, bouncing up and down as the three last combatants received their weapons and sat with poised hands. Miss Bella turned her hands dramatically and each dwarf stared at the strange green thing held between her fingers.

“What…”

“Hush.” Miss Bella cocked her eyebrow at Bombur, who clasped his hands over his mouth. “Well, my dears?”

“That’s not fair!” Dwalin growled. “That’s not a rock!”

“No, it’s not. But it is something I showed you all last week.” Miss Bella smiled gently. “And life is not always fair, Dwalin. It will change on you in the blink of an eye, and you must decide how you will respond.” Dwalin opened his mouth as though to argue, but she raised her eyebrow another inch and he dropped his gaze to the thing she held so gently. Thorin chewed on his thumbnail, mind racing to previous lessons. Bofur squeaked again and dropped to his slate, covering it with one hand while he scribbled, chalk squeaking as he giggled.

With a dawning of a distant memory, Thorin blinked as he remembered and started to fill out his slate, fingers trembling as he tried to form the runes correctly. Dwalin shrugged, scrawled something down, and tossed the slate into Miss Bella’s lap. She glanced down at what he had written, her mouth shaping out the letters. She still didn’t read their runes very well, though she was doing fine for an outsider, and with a sigh she shook her head. “Bofur, Thorin?” They handed their small slates to her and she chuckled. “You’re both right. Well, well. Yes. This is an oak leaf. And so here you go.”

She made two large cookies appear from her sleeves, handing each dwarfling one as the others gasped in disappointment. Thorin stared at the treat filling his hands and bit into it, dimly aware of smaller cookies being given to the rest of the class. Miss Bella gathered the samples and another bout of playing begun, but Thorin sat where he was and finished his cookie bite by bite until Miss Bella sat across from him again, the oak leaf still in her hands. “That was well done, Thorin. How was the cookie?”

“Can I have another?” She laughed and handed him the leaf.

“No, not today. Else you won’t have room for your dinner and your father might be upset with me.”

“He wouldn’t know.” She frowned but said nothing for a long moment.

“I don’t know very much about your people, Thorin. But you know I lost my parents very recently?” Thorin nodded.

“I was there when grandfather got your letter from Rivendell. He said you would be better than any pointy haired tree eater.” Her eyes went wide and she snorted a laugh as Thorin continued seriously. “And he said your grief might make you a good teacher for us. Then he saw I was under the table and made me leave.”

“Well, I just want you to know I understand a little bit of what you and your siblings are going through. So if you ever need to talk about it, come and find me.”

“What part of the Mountain did grandfather put you in? Not down with the workers?” Miss Bella stood as a high-pitched shriek reached her.

“Frerin, don’t climb that!” She rushed away to stop Frerin falling from the bookshelf and Thorin went to go join Dwalin in the war they were staging against the vicious toys, losing himself in battle until it was time for naps, Miss Bella singing a song from her home, drawing curtains over the windows, until her class slept and she could sit at her desk, writing something until her small timer ran out of sand. As she woke the slumbering dwarves as gently as she could, she had to dodge two punches thrown as Dwalin and Glóin woke, and a kick from Nori, sighing over the strangeness of dwarf children versus hobbits. With gentle instructions, Miss Bella started the class on whatever art activities they wanted to try, many of them gathering around the low table and grabbing for the graphite sticks to sketch, others going to the clay and starting grand projects. But someone was missing from the group.

Thorin turned to see Balin perched on Bella's knee, his face serious as he inexpertly braided some of her hair. The prince scowled. Miss Bella had the softest hair and she let everyone take turns practicing different techniques. They were supposed to take turns but Balin managed to be first every day. Thorin went back to the blank paper, trying to think of something to draw. His hand started to move carefully, sketching out a memory, and he barely noticed Bifur and Glóin starting to shove the other, trying to scoot closer to their teacher to be next on her lap, and Ori expertly slipping around them to tug on her skirt as she set Balin on his feet. But he did glance up when she started to sing another hobbit tune, rocking back and forth until Ori pouted that she was disturbing his braid.

Frerin and Dís were both building Erebor out of the clay Miss Bella had colored somehow, the River Running a long snake of red and the slopes a dizzying mix of purple and green, as they argued about where to put Dale down below. Thorin finished and titled his head back and forth, deciding he was done. His mother’s axe, with the diamond pattern on the handle, and unique triangular head, leapt off the page and he rolled it up carefully. Miss Bella was looking over the classroom as Ori finished and beckoned Thorin over as Ori slipped from her lap and scurried to join in the mountain building. Thorin trotted over and Miss Bella hefted him into her lap, letting him comb out Ori’s braid and start his own. She hummed as she sat perfectly still, occasionally reminding Dwalin not to throw things at his brother, and Thorin decided he was very happy she had come to Erebor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day ends and Bella reflects on what she's learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I would mention there is no dragon in this fic. Also, it would have just been so nice for Tolkien to name more dwarves than he did. So have some dwarf parents. Did my best to keep them as in world as I could.
> 
> Also, why can't I stop the angst from invading this fluff?

When the end of the day came, signaled by the bells for the shift change in the mines, Bella looked down at the ink on her arms and hands and sighed. “I think we’ll put off writing with a quill off for a while longer.” The children all bowed their heads over their spattered pages, but she just laughed and helped them back into their boots. A strict barefoot policy had been put in place after the first day and some very bruised hobbit toes, and the thick rugs kept everyone’s feet warm. Dís wiggled her foot until Bella managed to trap the princess’ knee and negotiate the boot on, but her temper never wavered and as the parents showed up, Bella greeted them all, exclaiming over what their child had done and how much they were learning. Few responded to her friendly overtures, but they didn’t tell her to stop either so Bella kept up the chatter as she bid everyone a good night.

Bofur’s father, Bruni, was pleased to hear the game had gone well and positively delighted his son had tied with the prince, and promised that whatever Bella might need he would do his best to provide. Bombur suddenly tugged on her skirt and she knelt to listen to his whisper, nodding seriously. “I think I could. Why don’t you ask her tonight and see what she says?” The little red haired dwarf beamed and grabbed onto his father’s coat as they walked away, both children turning to wave frantically before disappearing down the stairs. Bella turned to find Ori right behind her and scooped him into her arms before she stepped on him, breathless at the near miss, meeting his mother’s astonished gaze with burning cheeks. Austri was evidently the epitome of dwarvish feminine beauty, and taller than many of the male dwarves Bella had met, with flowing braids twisted high on her head and her beard almost dizzying in its patterns. As a well respected weaver, her clothes nearly rivaled the King’s, and the hobbit couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed as she held Ori up like a shield.

“I wish I was half as graceful, young miss.” Austri took Ori from his teacher and clucked him under the chin. “He likes to do the same when I’m at the loom and many’s the time I’ve near sent him rolling into the hall.” Ori grinned and nodded, and Bella sternly reminded herself that dwarves, even the children, were resilient and she schooled her shocked expression into one more neutral. And Ori did have the most amazing way of being underfoot exactly when a hobbit wouldn’t expect it.

“He’s quite the artist. Be sure you show your mother what you drew today, Ori! And Dori did a wonderful job playing with all of the smaller children today.”

“Aw, my sweets.” The tall, sturdy dwarf peered down at Bella shrewdly. “And my Nori the mischief?”

“Did a very good job in one of our games.” The dwarrowdam snorted but smiled.

“If you can keep all these wiggly children under control Mahal sent you to us, Miss Baggins. You have none of your own?” Bella felt her face freeze but managed to keep her tone light.

“Not me, no.”

“Ah, well, with all these little ones you’ve plenty of practice.” Bella sent the rest of the children home with their mothers or fathers by rote, trying to keep her face from crumpling. It wasn’t Austri’s fault that Bella was in the circumstances she was, and such a question was only expected. She knew how much the dwarves treasured their children. Gróin, cousin to the King, appeared in his armor to swoop Óin and Glóin into his arms, and though the look he gave Bella wasn’t exactly warm, as his sons chattered about the day and reached out for the tiny hobbit as they were carried away, she saw the look on his face soften into a smile and hoped he might tell the King she was doing a good job.

She hadn’t seen Thrór since her arrival, and her meeting with him had only lasted minutes. Overwhelming, dazzling minutes, with the Arkenstone blazing away at her and the stomach clenching drop all around her making her so sick she had nearly emptied her stomach over Thrór’s feet. Even thinking about some of the drops in Erebor was making her dizzy so she snapped her attention back to the present. Bifur tugged on her skirts, holding up something in his hand. Bella knelt again. “What is this, Bifur?”

“A present.” He put it in her hands carefully. Despite Bella’s trepidation, she had followed advice and asked for a full set of wood carving tools in with the other tools, and as Bifur put the raven into her hand she was thankful.

“Bifur, this is beautiful!” Bifur grinned. Bella put the small carving in her belt pouch carefully and gave Bifur a huge smile. “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow, Bifur. You should make your parents something so you can show them how much you’re learning!”

“Rather make them for you.” Bella laughed as Bifur’s mother apologized and hustled him away, but he peered over her shoulder and waved until he was out of sight. When she turned from waving Bifur away, she dabbed at one eye before realizing she still had an audience. Thorin and Dwalin were playing while Frerin tried to join in, and Dís and Balin were sitting patiently, Balin’s nose buried in a small book. Grateful she had a chance to straighten her face, Bella put her hands to her waist and took a few deep breaths. 

“All right, children, I hope you all had a good day today! I know I learned a lot.” And Bella added them to her mental list. Never start a debate over rocks with a race who made a living with them, and keep the ink firmly stoppered at all times. Possibly not even in the room any longer.

“Oh yes, Miss Bella.” Dís jumped to her feet and ran forward, trusting that her teacher would catch her and the hobbit did not fail, swooping the young child to her hip with a grunt of effort. Dís’ hands reached out for some of Bella’s hair, already starting a braid as Bella barely made it to her chair. Dwarf children were as sturdy as their parents, and though she was taller than her students, sometimes the hobbit felt very tiny indeed. Dís finished the simple plait easily and moved to Bella’s other ear. “Miss Bella, what was your home like?”

“Very green.” Bella watched the other dwarves glance up and move closer as she began to speak, her voice falling into story mode as easily as breathing. “We have no rugged peaks or forests of pine. Our trees are the gentle larch and beech, tall and proud but with spreading leaves that shade us from the sun. The steepest road in the Shire would be nothing against the causeway or even the roads of Dale. We are a people who love the smell of good earth and flowers, and we do not dig any deeper than we need to, to make our homes warm and snug. It can be a friendly place, where neighbors know everything about you and worry if you are not seen outside your door. Do you know of our pipeweed?” They all nodded and Dís giggled.

“Everyone likes pipeweed!”

“Well, all pipeweed comes from our fields. Every time you smell that sharp, sweet smoke, you are smelling the Shire.” Dís finished her braid and Frerin gasped, then glared up at his little sister.

“Dís, why?”

“Because she’s like a big sister.” Dís scowled and scrambled off of Bella’s lap, going to sit in the corner. Bella raised a cautious hand and found two simple temple braids framing her face. The same braids that the grandchildren of the King wore. Thorin crossed his arms and looked away as Bella stood and went to retrieve Dís.

“Dís, they’re not mad. I think you just startled them a little. I’m honored you would think of me as a sister, but I think your brothers are sad now.” Bella risked a glance over her shoulder and sighed as Thorin turned away from her. She patted Dís’ back gently. “I am your friend, though, always.” Dís thrust out her lower lip, but finally nodded. Bella reached up to start untangling the braids when someone knocked at the open door. She straightened as fast as she could, hands tangled in her hair, and met the amused gaze of Fundin. She knew he was the Captain of the Royal Guard, and his shining armor and weapons always made her nervous.

“Good evening, Miss Baggins. I’ve been sent to collect my niece and nephews.”

“Oh! I don’t think I knew you all were cousins.” Bella self-consciously raised her ink-spattered hand to the smudge on her nose, Fundin’s armor showing her exactly how ridiculous she looked, her attempts to untangle the braids making her lopsided as a bird’s nest. “Well, I hope you have an excellent night and I look forward to seeing you all in the morning.”

“Looks like the wee monsters took advantage of you.” Fundin grinned as his family gathered their things and trouped near the door. Bella’s cheeks heated. There was no way the King wouldn’t hear of how she had appeared. What an image to present her employers!

“Oh, I suppose, but I guess you could say it was overly optimistic of me to bring out the ink pots so soon.” Bella tossed her hair over her shoulder and laughed ruefully. Fundin joined in her laugher as he scooped Dís up to his shoulder, Frerin to the other, and cradled Balin in his arms. Thorin and Dwalin protested they didn’t need to be carried like babies and stomped into the hall. As they left, Bella turned to finish cleaning, wondering if the ink splatters would ever come out of the worn wood of the table, when a small hand tugged at her skirt. Thorin stood there, poised to flee. He grabbed her hand, put something cold and heavy in it, and fled, leaving a very confused hobbit. She raised her unexpected present to eye level and had to sit quickly. One of the beads from his hair sat in the palm of her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of the younger Durins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis and Frerin came through my writer's block and demanded they get a chapter. They did agree to share, which was very mature of them.

Dís glanced up from her project, her picture of Erebor and Dale not very accurate but very colorful, and appropriately swirly. Miss Bella had started off the morning with dancing, which Dís decided was a very interesting exercise but not as fun as the real dances at the celebrations, with whirling blades and lots of yelling and kicking. But hobbit dancing was very nice, all the same, full of twirling and jumping. And it had been very funny watching her older brothers, faces locked into serious scowls, kicking their heels into the air, their hair flying around them. Miss Bella looked tired but her smile creased her eyes as she perched on her padded stool, her fingers tangled in string as Dori tried to emulate something his mother had taught him. Dís liked Dori; he was never mean to her just because she was little, and he was very patient.

Someone sat next to her and Dís looked up to find Óin had joined her. “Hello, cousin.”

“Did your grandfather happen to mention anything about…um…Gundabad recently?”

“Not that I heard, but Thorin plays in his office more than I do.” Tongue sticking out in concentration, Dís dabbed some red into her drawing and tilted her head to the side, then nodded. It was done and it was perfect.

“He won’t talk to me today.” Óin scowled and picked at his tunic. “Will you ask him? Mom and Dad were talking this morning about it but they stopped when they saw me.”

“I’ll try.” Dís carefully picked up her drawing and went to go put it on the pile of pictures that Miss Bella was hoarding. She glanced over at her brother, who was off in the corner playing with Dwalin and Balin, his back to the center of the room. He had been very quiet last night, not speaking at dinner and going off to bed as soon as he could, which was very unlike him. Dori’s voice reached her and she turned to watch him remove a pretty thing from Miss Bella’s hands, the knots forming a perfect square. Miss Bella touched it gently.

“It’s so beautiful, Dori. My mother used to tat lace but I’m afraid I never picked up her skill with it.”

“My momma makes the best lace in Erebor.” Dori puffed out his chest. “I bet she would trade you some.”

“Alas, my skill is not one that can be traded easily, but thank you Dori.” Dís shook her head. Clearly they had a lot to teach Miss Bella about what real crafting was. Her cooking alone was enough to make her a master in her own right. Wondering if there would be more cookies offered today, Dís sniffed experimentally and sighed sadly when she didn’t smell anything that resembled fresh baking.

“Keep this.” Dori pushed the creation into her hands. “You can hang in on your wall.” Miss Bella carefully folded it and tucked it away into her skirts. Everyone knew by now her dresses all had pockets that seemed to contain an endless supply of whatever the hobbit needed, proof that despite her protests, hobbits had a touch of magic. Dís skipped over as Dori went to go fuss at Nori for tying knots in Bofur’s hat and a minor scuffle started that Miss Bella watched carefully out of the corner of her eye, but as Dís tried to latch onto her teacher’s ankle, the little hobbit reached down easily and scooped the young princess into her lap.

“Caught you!”

“Miss Bella, how do you always do that!” Dís frowned as ferociously as she could, but the teacher simply laughed.

“Ever barefoot, dwarves make more noise than they realize. How are you doing, Dís? I saw your picture. I think you should give it to your grandfather.”

“You think so? But he has much nicer paintings and tapestries in his rooms.”

“But none of them were made by you, Dís. I am sure he would treasure it.” Miss Bella bounced Dís for a moment, making the young girl giggle. “Now, since you’ve been working so hard, I think I’ll let you start the braiding today. But just practice something. Let’s not upset anyone.”

“It didn’t mean…” Dís bit her lip, trying to think of a way to explain braids without giving away too many secrets. “It didn’t mean you were a dwarf. Just that you were part of the family. And they weren’t marriage braids or anything.”

“I am very flattered.” Miss Bella glanced down at something behind Dís. “Balin, today Dís is starting. Why don’t you bring a book over and read to us?” Balin sighed gustily and Dís didn’t try and hide her amusement that she had beaten him today. Miss Bella had washed her hair; the strands didn’t want to cooperate and it took all Dís’ concentration to keep the braids that proclaimed mastery in smithing smooth. She couldn’t wait until she could wear them herself. Balin sat at Miss Bella’s feet and read a story about Durin the Deathless wandering the world until he found his crown of seven stars above Khazad-dûm, and the classroom fell into a warm, quiet peace, all squabbles forgotten for a time.

Dís ceded her place to Balin as graciously as she could, but still pouted as she wandered over the classroom, not feeling the pull of any of the crafts she could do. Instead, she pulled out one of the blankets from the nap basket and curled up next to the windows, watching the wind toss the pines and aspen back and forth. And as she fell asleep, she wondered why Bella had looked so sad when Dís mentioned marriage braids.

 

Frerin heard his sister’s soft snores and saw her curled up by the windows, her thumb in her mouth. She and Thorin had both been quiet this morning and Frerin wanted to shake them both and scream that nothing was going to bring Mother back to them, so it was time to stop ignoring him. But he was pretty sure Thorin could and would beat him up for trying, and Dís would cry and make him feel guilty. So instead, he waged war with Glóin and Bombur, staging an enormous invasion of the Misty Mountains, using everything they could to represent battalions and individual fighters. They managed to cover half the classroom before Miss Bella glanced over her shoulder and saw what they were doing. Frerin froze, guilty, but she simply smiled. “After you three finish, come and tell me what’s happening, all right?” Bombur left them immediately to sit at her feet, and with a sigh Glóin started to clean everything up, until Frerin stopped him.

“That didn’t mean stop!”

“Frerin, it’s no fun with just two of us.” The older dwarf patted Frerin on the shoulder awkwardly. Frerin felt his hands balling into fists. “And it looks like she’s getting ready for story time, anyway.”

“I don’t want to listen to a stupid story today.” Glóin’s mouth dropped open, then snapped closed with an audible click.

“Then go and play by yourself.” Frerin shoved Glóin away as the taller dwarf turned, and Óin was there in an instant, pushing Frerin away from his brother. With an inarticulate screech of rage, Frerin launched himself at his cousin, and in moments they were rolling over the rugs and the toys, head butting and trying to grab hold of braids. Frerin balled up his fist and was about to smack Óin right in the nose when Miss Bella was there, grabbing Frerin’s fist in her open palm and using his momentum against him, hauling him into her arms and away from Óin. Frerin kicked and screamed, tears rushing down his face, but Miss Bella didn’t say anything, just held his arms until he was worn out and sobbing into her embrace. She soothed him quietly, running her hands down his head and back while rocking back and forth.

“Thorin, will you please go find Gróin?” Miss Bella adjusted her seat so Frerin could be more comfortable. “And Dori, please go find your mother. Do not go anywhere dangerous, please. I am trusting you both right now. Children, please listen to Balin read for a while.” Her voice was quiet, but it held the same note of command as Thrór’s, and everyone rushed to obey in silence. Frerin bit his lip as a fresh sob shook him and Miss Bella finally looked down at him, her voice so sad he felt himself crying more. “Frerin.”

“I just wanted to play army more.”

“Does that mean you get to force other people to do what you want?” She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped his cheeks. “Or that you get to hurt them for not wanting what you do?”

“No.” Frerin felt himself making a fist. “But…”

“I wish I could have met your mother, Frerin. I was told that you look the most like her. People back home always said I was my mother’s creation, for I had little of my father about me.” Miss Bella smiled and took Frerin’s fist in her hand again. “And it’s normal to be angry about things, Frerin. I am so angry some days. But it’s not alright to hurt others.”

“What do you do?”

“Usually I cover my mouth with a pillow and scream as loudly as I can. And if that doesn’t work, I go outside and find the nastiest weed and dig at the roots.” Frerin felt confused and she laughed. “I suppose the dwarf version would be find some rocks that aren’t worth very much and crush them with a hammer.”

“That sounds fun. Or maybe go after a practice dummy on the yard? I miss training. Mom used to be our weapons trainer.”

“Ah, Gróin. Just in time. Thorin, thank you.” Miss Bella gently put Frerin down and stood, but Frerin attached himself to her leg. “We’ve had a bit of a scuffle. Where might I find Prince Thráin?”

“He’s not seeing anyone, Miss Baggins. I’m sure that the King will step in for his son.” Miss Bella hesitated.

“Perhaps I had go with Frerin when class is over, then.”

“Who was he…scuffling with?”

“Glóin and Óin.” Gróin sucked in his breath and sighed.

“I see. Frerin, lad, all right then?”

“Yes Uncle.” Frerin turned over and looked up at Gróin cautiously. The guard captain seemed disappointed but understanding, which was worse than the anger Frerin had been expecting, and the young prince hid his face in Miss Bella’s skirts. He mumbled, “sorry Uncle,” and received a friendly nudge on his back.

“Was there something else, Miss Baggins? I’ll check on my boys and be back to take the little scamps home. No writing lessons today?” Miss Bella laughed but it sounded odd to Frerin.

“Well, thank you Gróin. I’ll see you later and I appreciate your advice.” The older dwarf left and Miss Bella let out a deep sigh, sinking back to the ground by Frerin. “I’ll never understand this place.”

“Why, Miss Bella?” Frerin kept his back to the group; he could feel his brother’s eyes on him and didn’t want to see the anger he knew would be there.

“Did I say that out loud, darling?” Miss Bella sighed. “It’s just…if hobbit children fought like that their parents would be so angry.”

“It was just a little tussle. No blood or nothing.”

“So you’re saying it was a friendly little fight?” Miss Bella did not sound amused. “No, Frerin. You are full of anger. And you lashed out at someone for the slightest provocation. Ah, Austri! Did Dori take you from anything pressing? I am sorry…”

“He told me what happened.” She sounded amused. “I figured you probably needed a hand, and given I saw Gróin leaving here he didn’t see your need.”

“No.”

“He’s not a single parent. I’ll keep an eye on them.”

“Thank you. Óin, Glóin, Frerin, please come out into the hall with me.” Her voice brooked no disagreement and she swept out of the door, trailed by a miserable prince and two trembling brothers. She twirled and Frerin finally looked up at her face. Her lips were thin and eyes hard, arms folded over her chest tightly.

“Frerin, please apologize to Óin and Glóin.”

“But…”

“Apologize!” Frerin bowed his head and turned to his cousins, trying not to mumble.

“I’m sorry for hitting you Óin, and sorry for yelling at you, Glóin.”

“We accept.” Óin looked at Miss Bella nervously. Frerin winced. He would have to explain everything to Thrór in a way to keep Miss Bella in Erebor. “Both of us.”

“And perhaps the two of you could keep in mind your cousin has just suffered one of the hardest losses a being can, and extend some of your patience to him.” She took a deep breath. “You three terrified me. Apparently this is not…unusual, going by your father’s reaction, but I will not tolerate anything like this. I thought you all wanted to learn together. That’s why I was brought here. So please, try and avoid such altercations in the classroom. Perhaps I can set up something at this yard Frerin mentioned. It would be good for all of you to be active. Now, let’s join the others and see if we can get a new start to the day.” She herded them back inside and Óin and Glóin went to talk to Thorin while Frerin sank to the floor by Ori and Nori. Nori nudged him carefully and snuck a small cookie into his hand.

“You fight really well.” The wiry dwarf grinned and winked, but Frerin ignored the compliment.

“Where did you get this?” Frerin whispered as Austri and Miss Bella talked in an undertone by the door.

“She has a small tin in her desk. Thanks for the distraction.”

“You know grandfather could send her away for making me apologize.” Frerin stared down at the cookie. It had small pieces of hazelnuts in the shortbread and he shoved it into his mouth. The thought of never eating another cookie Miss Bella had made clenched his throat and he coughed some crumbs into his hand when she turned, eyes sad. She sat down and folded her hands in her lap.

“I’ve been telling you all stories about my home these past few days. I think it’s time I ask for some stories from you.” She smiled, but her mouth was tight. Suddenly her eyes snapped over them, dancing back and forth. “Where…”

“Did I miss anything exciting?” Dís popped out from her blanket and glanced around, smiling brightly. “Something fun?” And as Miss Bella hid her face behind her hands, Frerin felt a smile tugging at his mouth and he started to laugh for the first time in months as his sister stared at her teacher and her brother in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each sibling has such a different reaction to losing their mother. Thorin has shown his, and his siblings wanted to have their turn. I swear, happy times are on the way! I want them! But I start channeling baby dwarves and they are just so full of feels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella discovers she's not in the Shire anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, more classroom time, more Austri because she's awesome, and more lessons learned for everyone.

“And that’s why we’re the best at forging. Don’t let the elves’ stories fool you, Miss Bella.” Thorin folded his arms. “They cheated. All their best swords were made with the help of the Valar, and too long ago to count. Ours are made with skill alone.”

“If I ever choose a sword, Thorin, I’ll do my best to go dwarvish.” Bella blinked her eyes as the rest of the children nodded seriously. “Is metal something every dwarf works with?”

“In some capacity or another. Some more, some less.” Balin folded his hands over his indrawn knees, looking up at her curiously. “But surely hobbits work with metal?”

“Well…no. Wood, most of the time. You send out the wandering smiths to Bree and we all bring what we need repaired or ask for something new. That’s how I first heard of Erebor.”

“I want to do that one day.” Dís clasped her hands together from right by Bella’s feet. “Have adventures, make some money, drink beer at the inns and see the world.” And Bella winced, knowing what boys said to little girls with dreams they didn’t approve of, but Thorin nodded.

“You’re going to be a great smith one day.” Bella smiled and Thorin finally looked at her, his face clouding in a moment and eyes dropping to his lap. She had no idea what to do about the bead. She had seen this happen before in Hobbiton, where her teaching duties had mainly been for single families; the children often grew overly attached and tried to give gifts. From hobbit children, a flower or an apple was simply one of friendship. But knowing, even dimly, that hair and braids and beads meant something made the present of a bead something potentially awkward for a hobbit and stranger. Maybe if she phrased the question as a hypothetical to Thrór, he might explain. The bells sounded unexpectedly and Bella leapt to her feet, startled.

“Well, that was very informative, children. And please thank Austri for her teachings!” Everyone smiled and bobbed their heads to the intimidating dwarf, now seated near the windows and knitting something.

“You’re quite welcome, children.” Bella went to the door and opened it just in time to see Bruni approaching, his cheerful face splitting into a broad grin as his sons squealed at hearing their father whistling a tune. “Hello Bruni! Right on time.”

“Ah, yes, good news! My Sviur said to come tell you she thinks Bombur’s idea is a good one.”

“Oh. I’m so glad!” Bella grinned, troubles set aside for a moment. Bofur shrieked and ran at his father, who caught him easily and swung him high into the air.

“Well, I’ve never seen Bombur so excited, Miss Baggins.” Bruni held Bofur upside down over his shoulder as he stood in the doorway. “Cooking lessons should be easy to arrange. All we’ve heard since you’ve arrived is that your cookies are unbelievable!”

“My mother’s recipe. Thank you again for your help!”

“Thank the wife. She’s friends with all the cooks and was more than willing to ask.”

“I wanna cookie!” Bofur’s hat went falling to the floor and Bella stooped to grab it for him, laughing at how his braids didn’t move an inch as he wiggled against his father’s back, giggling loudly.

“Soon enough, little miner.” Bella handed the hat over and knelt to give Bombur a hug goodbye. All of the children had been subdued by the fight and her subsequent loss of temper, so she made sure to give them each a hug before they left, making a silent promise cookies would be offered first thing in the morning no matter how late she had to stay up tonight standing over her tiny oven. Austri had stayed the rest of the day, conducting an impromptu lesson on loom construction, to Bifur’s especial delight since she showed a few new tricks of carving he had never seen before. The tall dwarrowdam pulled Bella aside as Bifur waved goodbye.

“Bring them by the guild hall sometime and I’ll make their eyes pop if that made them excited. I never realized how much they feed off each other’s energy! I’ll be sure to mention to my sister she needn’t worry about finding someone to care for her child.”

“I’m not sure I managed them today. I hope the King isn’t angry with me. First the ink and then this.” Bella sagged on her desk, smiling down at Ori as he sat at his mother’s feet, paying quietly with the yarn his mother had dropped in his lap, but his teacher noticed he was casting jealous glances at Balin’s book.

“Darling hobbit.” Austri dropped her voice and took Bella’s hand quickly. “You’ve seen them fall off of bookshelves and bounce off the walls. Our children are as resilient as their Mountain. But I do think you should speak to the King. He might put your mind at ease, and he might learn something from you. All right, trouble, I see you back there!” Austri didn’t turn but Nori froze as he reached for Bella’s ink pot on her desk.

“I wasn’t…”

“No. Don’t start with me, son.” Austri sighed. “Dori, Ori, home. Come on Nori. Sit on my shoulder a while.” Nori leapt impressively high, letting his mother catch him. He grinned down at Bella’s obvious astonishment.

“Not many dwarves can jump high.”

“Very well done, Nori.” Austri snickered.

“Ah, yes. You’re in for some interesting time, Bella. Good night.”

“Good night!” Bella watched them leave and felt a true smile on her mouth. It didn’t matter that Austri topped her by a foot or had one of the most intricate beards in the Mountain, or that Bella was a hairless hobbit outsider barely taller than the children. They were friends now. Gróin arrived as Austri was leaving, taking Dwalin and Balin home with him, Dwalin eventually having to be physically pried from Bella’s shin as she tried to comfort him.

“Goodbye, Miss Bella.” He ran after his uncle, who had a trail of quiet dwarflings in his wake. And as Bella watched him go, she wondered why it had sounded so final.

 

Bella walked behind Fundin, letting Dís and Frerin hold her hands. Thorin walked in front of her, head bowed most of the time as they skirted along balconies and up stairs until Bella was lost and the surroundings were even more overwhelming than the more public walkways. Frerin suddenly tugged on her hand, forcing her attention down to his serious face. “Miss Bella, you might be in trouble. So let me and Thorin do the talking at first, yes?”

“In trouble?” Bella felt her hands growing damp and a metallic taste coated the inside of her mouth. “What…”

“And here we are.” Fundin pushed a huge door, the brackets in angular patterns Bella still found dizzying, and bowed her and the children into a cavernous room, two fireplaces blazing with heat. Thrór, his crown off and formal robes shed, looked even bigger and more intimidating as he glanced up from the table near the center of the room.

“Ah, Fundin! You managed to find them. Hello, Thorin.” Thrór stood and walked towards the approaching group, reaching down to cuff Thorin gently on the shoulder. “Frerin, Dís. I heard there was some excitement today, Miss Baggins?”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Bella bent her head, her throat barely able to force the words out as Dís tugged at her fingers. Suddenly Thorin stepped in front of her and met the eyes of his King, voice strong.

“Grandfather, Miss Bella is a stranger. She doesn’t know any of our ways and she’s been working very hard.” Thrór stared down at his grandson standing with his arms folded and face serious, the very picture of his father. “Let me tell you what happened. Frerin and Glóin started to fight. Óin jumped in to protect his brother. And Miss Bella stopped them before anyone could get hurt. Everyone apologized…”

“Apologized?” Fundin growled from behind them and Dís spun to glare up at her uncle. Thrór waved his hand.

“Continue, Thorin.”

“Everyone apologized at Miss Bella’s insistence. Frerin to Óin and Glóin, and they to him.”

“Is that how a hobbit might solve such a dilemma?”

“Most of the time.” Bella whispered. She wondered why Fundin was sputtering incoherently, but most of her attention was riveted to Thrór’s mask of a face, his mouth hidden by his flowing beard.

“Frerin, who started the fight?”

“I did.”

“Why?” Frerin tensed at her side and she bent without thinking, wrapping her arms around him and letting him bury his head into her shoulder. Thrór let out a deep sigh and said something in their secret tongue, and Bella listened to Fundin’s footsteps retreat out of the room as Frerin shook against her. “Frerin, lad, it’s all right. Thorin, stop trying to stare me down, I’m not going to treat her like she’s a dwarf. And Dís…what is that?”

“Miss Bella said I should give this to you.”

“Let me see, little jewel.” Bella glanced up as Dís hesitantly put her painting into her grandfather’s hands. His beard creased into what she had to assume was a smile, and he chuckled as he bent his head over her creation.

“Very swirly, Dís. Where should I hang this? Some might complain if I put it over the throne, but…”

“Grandfather!” Dís giggled and hid her face in her hands. “No more teasing!”

“Perhaps in my study near my desk.” Thrór gently patted Dís’ shoulder and put her present down on the table carefully. “Frerin, come here.” Bella let go of Frerin but he clung to her sleeves. “I promise I’m not angry, lad.”

“You’re not going to make Miss Bella leave?”

“Of course not.” Bella disentangled Frerin’s arms and he turned to face his grandfather. “When Lord Elrond sent in your application, Miss Baggins, many were opposed for this very reason. You do not know our ways. If a dwarf had forced my grandson to apologize to those of lesser rank, I would have been furious. But you are a hobbit, and I thought your gentle ways might be the thing my grandchildren needed after their loss.”

“And that she wasn’t an elf.” Frerin piped up and Thrór drug a hand down his face, exchanging glances with Bella that made her bite her lip as she gently pushed Frerin closer to his grandfather.

“That did help. Yes.” Thrór picked Frerin up with one hand and sat the tiny dwarf on his shoulder, clucking the boy under the chin. “I’ve ordered dinner from the kitchens. Miss Baggins, I would be honored if you would join us so we might explore these differences with more leisure.” Bella nodded mutely, her head spinning as Dís crowed in delight and led Bella after the others towards what looked to be a dining room larger than her entire apartment. “And I don’t think there will be any ink pots tonight.” She groaned and listened to grandfather and grandsons all laugh together, her heart unexpectedly warmed by the sound.

“Agreed, your Majesty.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking lessons commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the honeymoon is over and I'm back to trying to post more! This is pretty silly and I hope you all enjoy.

Thorin couldn’t believe he sat at the same table as Miss Bella, watching her perched stiffly at his grandfather’s left side, trying to talk and constantly stuttering to a halt as the King gently questioned her. “I was certainly surprised to find a hobbit outside of the Shire and willing to leave. We are most fortunate.”

“As am I.” Bella’s hand tightened on her fork and she glanced at the children, smiling briefly before turning back to Thrór. “I really am sorry. I didn’t…um. Didn’t realize it was something…”

“It is forgotten.” Thrór waved his hand and poured more mead into her glass. “I do have to ask how you make your cookies. All I’ve been hearing for the past few weeks are endless stories about them.”

“They’re just my mother’s recipe. I was actually going to take everyone on a little trip to the kitchens and teach them some basic things, since Bombur asked me to.”

“Thirteen children in the kitchens.” Thrór grinned and reached over to nudge Thorin. “I may call my audience short to witness this one.” Frerin and Dís giggled as Thorin tried to muster a smile, but he knew his pretending had failed when Thrór’s face closed, his eyes going distant.

“I think they’ll behave.” Miss Bella gulped at her mead and smiled at Dís next to her, currently engaged in tearing up her bread into smaller and smaller pieces. “Especially if they want cookies at the end of the day.”

“Ah, an especially good reason to drop in, then. I keep telling these rascals to bring me one but they say they can never resist eating them on the walk home.” Thorin dropped his head over his plate as the two adults laughed, but he saw how Miss Bella tensed every time Thrór spoke.

“I do try and limit the amount I give them. It would be rude to send children home with too much sugar in them before supper.” Her voice shook and Thrór frowned as he ate more of the succulent chicken while Miss Bella bent her head over her plate, pushing the food around without eating. Thorin tugged at his grandfather’s sleeve, summoning his basic Khuzdul and ashamed he was speaking behind Miss Bella’s back right in front of her.

“She’s very nervous, grandfather. Stop asking so many questions.” Thrór stared at Thorin, eyebrows disappearing into his braids, but then softened into a smile.

“Thank you, grandson.” He switched back to the common tongue. “Miss Baggins, my apologizes. I promised a discussion of our differences, not an interrogation. Tell me how a hobbit might resolve a conflict between two parties. I find diplomacy often speaks to a people’s ways.”

“A true point, your Majesty. Well, it would depend on how those two parties are related. The closer they are, the more senior the one negotiating would have to be in the family. My mother’s…” Bella cleared her throat and took a deep breath. “She was in feud with a cousin by marriage and her father the Old Took, the nearest we had to a king, had to step in. This was before I was born but the bad feelings persisted until her…demise.” She cleared her throat again. “A simpler matter, for example accusations of the theft of mushrooms from a field, would be handled by a friend.”

“Theft of mushrooms?”

“To us, mushrooms are…pegmatite.” Dís giggled and Thorin felt himself smiling as Thrór leaned back, blinking rapidly.

“I see you’ve learned more of us than we of you.”

“I do try and teach things that would be useful. And a few things that a race that lives underground might not ever know.”

“Ah yes, I saw that oak leaf Thorin has in his bedroom.” Thorin ducked his head, ears burning as Miss Bella directed her smile his way. “Yes, it’s good for them to understand both worlds.”

“I have my own question, if I may?”

“Ask.” Thrór poured more mead for both of them. “Dís, either eat the bread or set it aside for the scraps, but stop playing with it. Maybe once you see how hard the cooks work you won’t waste food.”

“I don’t like it! Miss Bella’s bread is better.”

“Blessed Valar.” Thorin stared at Miss Bella, face hidden in her hands as Thrór bellowed a laugh at Dís’ indignant face. “I really don’t feed them as much as they make it sound like, I swear.”

“I wouldn’t care if you did.” Thrór wiped at his eyes, beard shaking. “It is good for them to feel pampered, Belladonna.” Both froze and the king cleared his throat. “Now that was quite rude of me.”

“No sir. Among friends being called by ones’ name is not an insult.” Thrór nodded his head and raised his goblet.

“To greater understanding, then, Belladonna.” They toasted and Thorin found himself sharing in her smile as she included the three young Durins, saluting each of them before sipping at the pale brew. The rest of the evening passed too quickly, but to Thorin’s secret delight and the enthusiastic shrieks from Dís and Frerin, Miss Bella tucked them all into their beds, Dís first because the princess insisted. Thrór stood in the hallway and picked Frerin up again as the young child yawned and insisted he wasn’t tired. Thorin waited on the balls of his feet for Miss Bella to appear, every second dragging through an Age before she reappeared and offered Thorin her hand.

“I put my oak leaf with my other treasures.”

“That’s a good place for it, I think.” She nodded seriously. Frerin was already asleep in Thrór’s arms, so Thorin tugged her to his own room, kicking off his boots and leaping into bed as she peered around at the murals on his walls, but she tucked him in gently and pressed her fingers to his forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Thorin. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Thorin waved as she took the taper by his bed, and he heard his grandfather’s voice in the hallway leading her away as he tried to fall asleep. He was sure he would be up for hours, but his eyelids were heavy, and Thorin faded into the darkness of his dreams looking forward to the next day.

 

“What’s that smell?” Dwalin had woken that morning feeling awful, and surprised when his mother insisted he get dressed and ready for school as Balin sat at the small table and ate, his book propped up in his lap. Now they walked with Óin and Glóin towards their classroom, and the most beguiling scent of baking was filling his world. Dwalin shared an incredulous glance with Balin and all four children raced ahead of Gróin, finding the door open and Miss Bella standing at her desk, the largest plate of cookies Dwalin had ever dared dream of at her side.

“Miss Bella!” Balin launched himself at her ankles, but the hobbit scooped him into her arms and accepted his hug as Gróin laughed.

“I tried to tell them everything was fine but they wouldn’t believe me. A good day to you, Miss Baggins.”

“And to you, Gróin!” Miss Bella looked tired but her eyes sparkled as she knelt to disentangle Dwalin’s brother from her neck. “It’s good to see you too, Balin! Here, everyone gets a cookie this morning. I want you to try and eat them slowly…” Dwalin grasped his prize in both hands, ignoring the rest of her sentence. He had been sure he would never eat another one of these again. The cookie was perfect, crumbling in his mouth and turning into a sweet paste that he struggled to swallow so he could eat more. Miss Bella knelt at his side and took the half eaten cookie, pressing a glass of water into his hands as she brushed his hair out of his face. “Breathe, Dwalin!” Dwalin gulped the water and pleaded for his cookie, making his eyes as big as he could over the rim of the ceramic glass.

“Dwalin, did you hear what I said?”

“No.”

“At least you’re honest.” Miss Bella smiled and handed him the remains of his prize. “We’re going to the kitchens today to learn how to make these. And I want you to take a few slow bites, and try and remember how it really tastes and how you think I might make them.”

“It has to be magic.” Dwalin was unprepared for the bray of laughter that escaped before Miss Bella covered her mouth and hugged him, leaving him as Suthri arrived and another round of shrieking began, Nori on top of the desk and absconding with two cookies before his mother took one and ate it herself, Miss Bella too busy hugging Dori to say anything. The classroom was pure chaos as the children arrived, their parents each accepting a cookie when the hobbit could pry herself away from small clutching hands. Thorin, Frerin and Dís were last to arrive, led by a silent guard who stared down at the cookie pressed into his hand before whirling and leaving as they were finally left alone, Miss Bella establishing control by singing a song and making everyone sit in a circle in front of her. Dwalin licked his lips and fingers, wiping them on his smock as he tried to sit still as she talked about how dangerous the ovens could be if they didn’t pay attention. He didn’t care; nothing could be worse than the training course his mother made him run, and the thought of having more cookies at day’s end was almost too much to handle. Miss Bella glanced around at them all, then beckoned to Thorin.

“I want you to get everyone lined up in front of the door, please.” She turned to do some mysterious hobbit magic at her desk as Thorin’s chest puffed up and he gestured to Dwalin.

“Be my second today.” Dwalin saluted his cousin and stood by the door, where Balin fell behind him without complaining, and Thorin ordered the other children to join the sons of Fundin. All obeyed readily, the promise of more cookies stronger than any desire to risk being left behind, though Dís made a point of trying to stand in front of Dwalin until her brother bribed her with promises of two of his cookies to move and stand by Dori, who was already keeping an eye on his little brother. Miss Bella opened the door to the hallway and smiled at them all. Dwalin grinned back, trying not to clap his hands as many of his classmates were, but he did find himself jumping before he controlled himself.

“Well done, all of you! Who knows where the kitchens are?”

“Me!”

“I do!”

“Pick me, Miss Bella, pick me!” She waved her hands at the cacophony, laughing, and they finally fell silent.

“I’m glad that you do. But I don’t want you getting out of line. Thorin, will you please lead us on and I’ll walk behind to keep an eye on everyone.” Thorin’s feet seemed in danger of leaving he ground, but he nodded seriously, waving at Dwalin. As second, he would go to join Miss Bella and provide rear guard, and he strutted along the line to join her. She shot him a quizzical glance but didn’t say anything until the class was marching along the stairway towards the main thoroughfare that would cut through one of the smaller markets and to the large dining hall and finally the great kitchens. As everyone made their way down the first ramp, boots scraping along the stone, Miss Bella finally leaned down to Dwalin.

“What does being a second mean?”

“It means Thorin leads and I keep an eye on the details.”

“Like your father does for the King?” Dwalin nodded and grinned, amazed that any outsider had noticed how hard Fundin worked for Erebor. “So, as second, would one of your jobs be to protect Thorin and Frerin and Dís from me?”

“From you?” Dwalin scoffed. “Miss Bella, don’t be silly. You’d never hurt us.”

“Not physically.” But she did laugh as they passed a huge warrior who nodded his head to the young prince at the head of the line. “But when I made Frerin apologize…”

“I heard.” Dwalin swallowed the lump in his throat and cast his eyes to the ground before he remembered his duties. “Mother and Father fought last night about it. Then they made me go to sleep.”

“Shh, it’s not your fault, Dwalin. We’ve all got a lot to learn.” Miss Bella patted him on the shoulder and glanced ahead as they neared the Market. “Now’s the time for you to help, Dwalin. If you see anyone get knocked of out line or wander, I want you to go after them. Valar, I wish I was taller…” Dwalin didn’t hear the rest of what Miss Bella was saying, because he saw Thorin bellowing a path for the children and the adults moving aside easily, most turning to watch the strange parade with smiles. Miss Bella fell silent and Dwalin felt her hand return to his shoulder and squeeze for a brief moment before she let loose an audible breath and pulled away. Dwalin glanced up to see her cheeks were bright pink, but she maintained a smile until her students were in the next corridor and all accounted for.

“Why were you so worried?”

“If I had tried that in the marketplace of Hobbiton half of you would have been stepped on.” Miss Bella shook her head. “I am glad to see children are truly treasured here. Now, what kind of cookies are you going to try and make?”

“Yours.” She grinned and nearly touched his hair before checking herself. “You can touch since you’re our teacher, Miss Bella. Mother said that means you’re like an older sister we all have to listen to.” Her face melted into a smile, and the hand on his shoulder stayed until they passed through the great dining hall.

 

The head of the kitchens was waiting for them and Miss Bella talked to him in an undertone before turning to the children. “They’ve been kind enough to set aside an oven and work station for us. Ready?” Miss Bella leapt onto the nearest counter as her pupils stampeded forward, led by a bellowing Dwalin, and dove onto the nearest ingredients. Nori claimed the walnuts with a piercing war cry and easily defended himself against an irate Glóin, who jumped onto the bag of brown sugar and knocked his brother back with a roar that shook dust from the rafters. Dís and Frerin squabbled over a jar of honey while Dori held Ori aloft, the little brother clinging to the butter bell with his arms and legs. Thorin bellowed a laugh and Dwalin turned from his perch on the sugar to see his prince on the flour, the one thing Miss Bella had emphasized in every recipe she had described, and everyone else sighed in defeat. The other cooks laughed as Thorin strutted back and forth, his smirk speaking volumes as the other surrendered, and Miss Bella slipped to the floor. “Everyone stop!” Dwalin swung around, blinking rapidly, as their teacher scrambled onto the counter with the rest of them. “You can’t make cookies without sharing everything. Thorin, please bring me the flour.” The prince carried the bag forward and set it down carefully. “Thank you, Thorin. Dwalin?” Miss Bella reclaimed the ingredients one by one, thanking the children for sharing with her as she told them what each did in the overall recipe, and Dwalin noticed Bombur was taking notes in a tiny notebook he shoved into his pockets once she was finished. Dwalin shook his head. He wanted to dive in with both hands to the lesson, but Miss Bella always had to explain everything. Maybe hobbits needed more words than the dwarves.

Once order had been reestablished, she lined them around the counters, talking about the different flavors they wanted to try. Bombur spent a long time with their teacher, and set to work as Miss Bella helped Dís cut the butter into the bowl of flour in front of her. Dwalin tried to remember the lists of measurements but couldn’t, feeling his frustration building as his mixing bowl remained empty. Miss Bella’s hand was on his shoulder again, comforting him even as she pulled a stool closer and perched so she could reach the countertop.

“Having trouble deciding on what to make?”

“Yeah.” Dwalin kicked the side of the workstation, keeping his eyes on the smooth granite.

“Did you like the one you had this morning?” Miss Bella smiled as she reached for the flour. “Let’s do it together to start. Measure out three scoops of flour.” Miss Bella left him to check on the others, but she always came back to help with the next step. Bombur was done first, plopping out dough onto a hammered sheet of iron and went over to one of the roaring ovens, where he waited patiently. Balin was next, to no one’s surprise, and Dwalin tried not to glare at his older brother. The younger son of Fundin stabbed his spoon into the dough and stirred as hard as he could, watching as Dori helped Ori and Dís carry their baking sheets.  Suddenly Miss Bella was at his side again, her chin propped in her hands as she watched the children. “You’re all very careful about fire. I wonder why.”

“Have you seen the forges?”

“I’ve hear them at night, but no, I haven’t seen them.”

“One of my first memories is being taken to them and feeling the heat of the fire and the metal down there.”

“That’s quite clever, actually.” Miss Bella laughed. “You look upset, Dwalin. Is it because the other children are finishing faster?”

“I’m never the first at anything.”

“That can’t be true. You’re taller than everyone already. Goodness, you’re already almost as tall as I am, and you’re very strong.”

“I guess. But we never do anything that…you know, I’m good at.” Dwalin grunted as he pushed the bowl away from him.

“This dough looks pretty good. Want to know a secret?” The rest of the class was at the ovens under the careful eye of three of the cooks, and Dwalin realized he was the last. Again. “I couldn’t dare tell everyone this.”

“What, Miss Bella?” Dwalin finally laughed. “You think I should know it?”

“You love cookies more than anyone else.” Bella grabbed the spoon and ran her finger along the bottom of it, and licked the dough from her finger. She offered the other half of the spoon to Dwalin, who ate it with a heady feeling of doing something forbidden and nearly gave the game away, barely remembering to keep his voice low.

“Miss Bella, that’s so good!”

“Shh!” She covered her mouth, eyes crinkling at the corners. “It’s not good for you to eat a lot, with the eggs and all, but a little can be delicious. Especially when you sneak it.” Dwalin finally laughed and started to make a huge cookie on his cookie sheet, pleased that Miss Bella only gave him a few tips on how to make it even so his hard work wouldn’t burn. And when he held his giant cookie in both hands and saw the envious gaze of the other children, Dwalin took the biggest bite he could manage and crowed in delight, spraying crumbs over the robes of his King.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans in the kitchen ensue, and Bella finally sees more of Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to take so long of a break from this little story, but I have been working on it quite a bit and have a few chapters ready again.

Bella stared at the tableau; the King’s Guards, including a heavily armored Fundin, all looked to their King, who stared down at the grouped children with a blank face. He reached down and brushed the crumbs from his robe and then gently ruffled Dwalin’s crest. “Sorry about the surprise, lad. Is that your cookie?” Dwalin nodded, clutching the enormous thing to his chest protectively. Carefully, Bella took one of her own from the cooling tray and hissed softly as it burned her, but she stepped forward with a smile.

“Your Majesty, I’m glad you stopped by! We just pulled these from the oven.” She proffered the warm treat and Fundin started forward, stopping as Thrór held up his hand.

“My thanks, Miss Baggins.” He bit into the small disc, closing his eyes and chewing slowly. Bella gulped and retreated as Fundin slanted her a glance, but the King began to laugh and his guards drew back as Thrór finished Bella’s offering and ran his hand over his beard, still smiling. “Several mysteries have just been solved! You must bring these to dinner sometime soon, if you would honor me.”

“Of course…” Bella swayed and found Thorin at her side, giggling and nudging Balin.

“I told you!”

“I know.” Balin grumbled and handed Thorin something small that glittered in the light of the ovens, but the King was speaking again.

“I am pleased to see you all hard at work, and that you are welcoming our guest to her new home. Carry on.” The kitchen was near empty again in moments and Bella cleared her throat twice before managing to move onto the rest of the lesson, helping the children store their cookies to take home. Dwalin’s cookie proved a problem until one of the assistants took two baking sheets and after a noisy moment, bent the edges to create a makeshift box that Dwalin balanced on his head as they trooped back to the classroom. Bella was prepared for the marketplace now and noticed the fond smiles on many more faces as the flour-encrusted children giggled and snuck bites of their treats. She would be sending them home bouncing off the walls, but it seemed dwarves were truly built for such exercise anyway. And recalling Dwalin’s sadness at the beginning of the day, Bella hatched another plan.

“All right, children! Cookies up here on my desk and I want you to tell me how you each think you did.” Bella took small samples of each, finding that most had followed her mother’s recipe. Dori had imaginatively ground up hazelnuts to add to the flour and was given several glares as Bella praised him, and she made sure to single out Dwalin’s creativity in creating a cookie cake. His answering smile lit up the room and she made a mental wager with herself that they would be asking to return to the kitchens by tomorrow. But she had also made a mistake in mentioning other treats.

“Cake can be so many more flavors. My papa brought me cake from Dale that tasted like flowers!” Bifur leapt to his feet, waving his arms wildly, nearly hitting Balin as he tried to punctuate his words.

“Cookies are much better. They can be crunchy or soft, and cake is soggy.” Not to be outdone, Dwalin scrambled to his chair and folded his arms, glowering. Bella just smiled and gave her pupils a thoughtful pout.

“Such a difficult decision. What do you think, Frerin?” The young prince stared at her with wide eyes, looking between his friends with a hunted expression.

“I like both.”

“But if you had to choose?”

“Do I have to?” He whined, wringing his hands, and Bella grew serious as she answered.

“You don’t have to do anything.”

“I like cake.” Dís leapt to her feet. “Because there are lots more things you can do with cake than cookies!”

“That’s a good point, Dís.”

“But cookies can have flavors too!” Frerin stormed over to stand with Dwalin. “Right, Miss Bella?”

“Oh, my, yes Frerin! It would take too long to list them all.” It was terrible of her, but she used their over stimulated senses to wear them down, breaking the class nearly down the middle in their arguments, brother against brother, cousin against cousin, until they were dropping and Ori fell asleep against her chair. Thorin gave her a confused look from his cautious perch near Dwalin and she winked at him before scooping Ori into her arms and letting him cuddle into her shoulder as she began to rock back and forth. The little prince stared at her a moment longer before grinning as Bofur fell on his back, arms and legs waving in the air in small circles, giggling helplessly as he tried to right himself. Bella let them play until most were close to falling asleep. And as the shadows lengthened over the Mountain, she prepared to face the parents of her pupils once again.

Austri was first, as had become her habit, staring at her faintly vibrating offspring and laughing hugely, going so far as to give the hobbit a hug and a skein of fine purple thread. Bella protested weakly, but Dís was suddenly at her side, saying something in the dwarves’ secret tongue to Austri and the older dwarf smiled and bowed, clenching her fist over her heart. “Bella, it is a token of my appreciation, as well as a show of my own skill in return for you sharing yours with my sons. Take it to one of the tailors and have them make you a new dress, or use it for your own needs.” Bella felt herself blushing that she had almost refused such a token, and stammered her thanks as Dís ran off to join in the wrestling that had stated behind the flummoxed teacher. “But take my advice and wait a few days. There is a feast being held in Dale tomorrow night, and many have put off alterations to their best clothes until now.”

“Oh! How exciting.”

“Were you not invited?”

“Oh, Austri, I couldn’t face such a gathering of the Big People right now. I’ll be very happy doing some embroidery by myself.” Austri smiled, easily gathered her boys, and Bella watched them go waving, Nori standing on his mother’s shoulders and frantically returning her goodbyes as he clung to his cookie jar. Bruni and Glóin dodged around the spectacle, both nodding their heads to the dwarrowdam and approaching Bella with cordial greetings. The fathers watched their sons twitching and giggling on the floor and turned identical faces to the hobbit lass currently attempting to smile. “We had an outing to the kitchens today!”

“Oh, was that today?” Bruni laughed and pushed his hat back on his head, watching Bofur clinging to his brother’s ankles and doing his best to throw Bombur off balance, growling ferociously. Gróin rolled his eyes as Óin fell off the table with an audible thud, but Bella saw the smile buried in his beard and ducked her head to hide her own.

“I’m afraid so. They all did superbly.”

“It appears so!” Gróin lifted Glóin up by his leg, the young dwarf giggling and reaching out for his father’s beard as he was thrown over a shoulder as easily as Bella might lift a tuber from the ground. Bifur joined his cousins after tugging on Bella’s skirts until she bent to give him a hug, and she waved until they were out of sight. As she returned to the warmth of the classroom, the dimming light outside showed movement on the causeway, and she went to go look at the wagons piled high with mysterious bundles, the shaggy ponies moving at an easy pace. She had come to Erebor on a similar conveyance, and winced in remembrance as one of the wagons hit a rock and bounced in the air for a moment. A small hand tugged on her skirts and she glanced down at Frerin in surprise.

“They’re going west.”

“To the Shire.” She whispered, her heart thudding in her ears. Frerin nodded.

“And all the way to the Blue Mountains and the ocean beyond.”

“Even the Gray Havens?” The little prince giggled and made a face, rushing off to join Balin and Dís as they played off in the corner. With a groan, Bella slumped into her chair, glancing up as Thorin perched on a little stool he dragged to her side. “Thorin, who is in charge of these practice grounds you all keep talking about?”

“The Armsmaster. Her name is Skafith.”

“And where are these fabled fields?”

“We could show you.”

“That’s very sweet…” Bella glanced up and saw a helmed guard in the doorway. “Ah, but your escort is here.” Thorin stood and strode over to the guard, speaking in the harsh tongue of the dwarves, and the adult bowed his head and turned to Bella as she struggled to her feet.

“Of course we can show you. It is not too far out of the way, Miss Baggins.”

“Oh, but…” She was trapped by several pairs of pleading eyes and fell silent, unable to face disappointing them.

“Miss Bella, you have to see them!” Frerin tugged on one hand as Balin claimed the other, giggling as Dwalin stared in awed silence, clinging to his cookie tin as Dís rolled on the floor giggling. Surrendering, Bella nodded and was forced to move at a half trot as the children practically carried her along the hallways, past the great public spaces and towards a section of the kingdom she didn’t know. As one narrow bridge was crossed, she made the mistake of glancing over the edge, nearly losing the contents of her stomach, and when the children stopped at a very tall pair of pillars flanking a dark entrance, Bella had to sit against the wall until the world stopped spinning, covering her eyes and gulping for air as Dís petted her hair. When the hobbit was finally able to stand on shaky legs, Dwalin and Thorin put themselves on either side of her as the guard courteously led them onward, and they entered the largest area she had ever seen. A smooth floor stretched away from her, covered in what appeared to be frightening machines that seemed to be designed only to maim, as well as racks of weapons and shields. Dwarves worked in pairs and in groups, the sound of wood on wood punctuated only by shouts. Bella froze as a dwarf tall as the King himself stomped over to them, their face hidden behind a helm.

“What’s this?”

“Skafith, this is Miss Bella.” Thorin crossed his arms. “And…”

“We’ve no time for children’s games down here, teacher.”

“Learning is no game.” Bella clenched her hands behind her back, hoping her voice wasn’t shaking. “And I’ve heard enough stories to know all the children have trained here before. Why else am I here, other than to help them learn what they must know?” Caustic eyes seemed to be scouring the little hobbit’s every hidden thought, but she held herself still until Skafith began to laugh as she removed her helm.

“You have nerve. So? You wish to make yourself their Armsmaster?”

“Of course not. My hope is that you might consent to overseeing their training for an hour or so every other day.”

“I must talk to the King. You’ll have my answer in a few days, Halfling.” Recognizing the dismissal and trying not to be hurt by it, Bella turned and tried to get the young children back on their way. They had other plans. Dwalin hugged her fiercely, giggling, and Dís was rolling around on the floor clinging to her knees and singing about an axe. Accepting her punishment for filling them with cookies, Bella only managed to free herself after promising multiple times she wasn’t trying to trick them, and finally using her classroom voice to make them line up and follow their guard back home, going on her own way back to her rooms. But when she confidently rounded the corner to the stairs, she instead found only more tunnel and closed her eyes, sinking against the wall.

“I think I’m lost.” Her heart was racing and she could feel the panic rising in her throat, but she sternly mastered herself. She was a Baggins of Bag End, and she would not cry because she was lost far underground, deep in the dark. A hiccup shook her entire body and she had to bite her knuckle, nearly hard enough to draw blood, but she tried to remember what the children had been telling her about mines. After long minutes of standing still, she could feel a breeze, so faintly any but a hobbit wouldn’t notice, blowing past her, which meant she needed to turn around. It was easier to close her eyes and follow her nose, though she felt ridiculous as she waved her arms so she wouldn’t hit the walls, and she heard the tramp of feet far ahead after long minutes of taking corridors at random. And she was back at the practice yards, and the looming shape of Skafith brought a yelp to her lips before she could stop it, causing the large dwarf to blink slowly.

“You won’t take no for an answer, will you, teacher?”

“Not when it comes to my students.” Her clothes were damp and sticking to her skin. How she wished for a proper bath! But Skafith was still talking and the little hobbit dragged her attention to the fierce dwarf, trying to ignore the sensation she had fallen into a pond.

“And without the little ones to shield you. Well done indeed.” Bella gulped and kept her eyes on the dwarf’s forehead, breathing through her nose. Her mind was completely blank, but the Armsmaster seemed to take her silence as affirmation. “The Princess and I were close friends. It’s good to see her children are coming out from their grief. If you are this serious about their education, then I will be more than happy to assist you. Come here in the morning two days from now.” Bloody dwarves and their tests. Bella forced her face into a smile and nodded, finally mustering her words.

“Thank you. Did have one small…”

“Skafith, they’ve started brawling over the swings again!”

“A good day, teacher.” Bella groaned and scurried after the hurrying dwarves, intent on finding a guide to her rooms. Erebor was still a maze to her and she had not yet discovered the secret of navigation the dwarves seemed to use without thought. They were approaching a large group of dwarves yelling at the top of their lungs. It was almost comical, how much they resembled her pupils arguing, but then she saw the swords and axes and tried to slow down before she ended up impaled. “What have I told you all about this? First come, first serve, you get one round! I’ll take my axe to this damn thing if you can’t share.” The contraption in question was beyond Bella's understanding, beyond the bizarre creatures on wheels that had leather saddles facing various targets.

“Armsmaster!”

“You can’t do that!” Voices erupted on all sides, and Bella found herself being shoved back and forth.

“Enough!” Bella looked around to see who had spoken and found her own voice echoing around her. But this might be her only chance to get home. “Honestly, the children behave better than this. Your Armsmaster has asked you a simple question.” The two who had been at the heart of the debate were both looking at her with blank faces, their weapons in hand. Her brain idly calculated the odds of survival while her mouth continued to move. “It sounds like she’s put sensible rules into place and that you wouldn’t obey her doesn’t speak well to either of you.”

“And what do you know of anything?” One of them snarled at her, but the crowd stayed silent, supporting neither side and Bella summoned all the dignity of the classroom, aware her loose hair was sticking to her neck.

“I know that weapon you’re holding is a fine example of weapons craft. I can see the blade’s been reinforced with steel and sharpened to rip through armor.” Bless Bifur and his insistence on showing her sharpening technique, and Dís for her dreams of being a smith. They had earned all of their cookies today. “I would wager a guess that your smith used a very fine clay to achieve such a perfect edge?”

“How under the seven stars might you know that?”

“I have to teach the children everything they might need to know. Perhaps you’d like to join us down here sometime?” Interested murmurs rose from many sides, and Skafith shot Bella an unreadable glance, but said nothing. “Now, I’ve got to get back to my rooms but I’d welcome any discussion about this. A good day.” Heart beating in her ears, she only heard indistinct whispers and closed her eyes briefly. It had always worked before.

“Halfling.” Inwardly smiling, Bella turned to face Skafith and the dwarf who had warned to approach about the fight. “Really? Does that work in whatever little isolated hamlet you live?” Before Bella could speak, her cheeks burning at the implications, another dwarf pushed by them.

“Miss Bella? It would be an honor to dine with you tonight. Anyone who could see such technique at a distance must have other secrets.”

“Ah.” Flustered, Bella raised her hand to her face as Skafith rolled her eyes and walked away. The hovering dwarf, his black hair hanging loose but for three thick braids framing his face, gave her another cautious smile, but she couldn’t face the thought of dealing with another new face right now. “You’re very kind. But I…I got lost on my way back to my rooms. And I was just hoping to get back there.”

“Erebor can be confusing for one not born here. My name is Regin.”

“You know mine.” Blessedly, he ignored her awkwardness and simply gestured towards the door.

“I do. There has been much speculation about your presence here, you know. This is the most many of us have seen of our resident teacher.”

“It’s been more difficult than I thought, getting used to leaving home.” Regin took the first set of stairs that she had so blithely ignored, and the little teacher sighed as familiar landmarks began to appear through the corridors she had so unceremoniously been carried down, and was soon staring and gawping at the beauty she had been unable to see before. Regin was patient with her staring, and told her about the statues they passed and what each branching corridor led to. Before she knew it, she was at the base of her own stairs and turned a smile on her guide. “Very kind of you, Regin. I haven’t met anyone outside of the children and their families. What do you do?”

“I am part of the Guard. You have met me before, but I was wearing my helm.” Blushing, Bella stammered apologies but he just laughed. “I’ve enjoyed hearing the stories of you, and seeing the children so excited. You’ve no idea how…” He cleared his throat. “Things were very difficult for them until you came. I just think you should know you’ve made a difference. And maybe dinner some other time?”

“Some other time.” He bowed over her hand and left her staring after him, unsure why she could still feel the press of his fingers on her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the OCs, but I needed Bella to get out of the classroom for a little bit and explore Erebor. Next chapter is full of nothing but our sweet babies being their adorable little selves, promises!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur learns more of the world as Miss Bella tries to have a nice, calm day in the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have some peace before more plot, but the children had other plans, especially Bofur. And who am I to say no?

Bofur still felt full as his father carried him towards the classroom, letting Bombur run ahead towards the classroom. “You two be nice to Miss Bella today, hear? She went to a lot of trouble to arrange everything you got to do yesterday.”

“Yesterday was perfect.” Bofur giggled and tried to wiggle free when he saw the open classroom door. “I want to go again!”

“Mahal save us all.” Bruni flipped Bofur to the floor and knelt, adjusting his son’s hat. “Just remember this a great chance for you, my lad. No need for you to work in the mines like your da.”

“I like mining.”

“You say that now.” Bruni kissed Bofur’s forehead and glanced up behind him. “Miss Baggins! I see you survived the night.”

“Just barely, Bruni. How were they?” Her voice sounded genuinely concerned, and Bofur couldn’t understand why. He could have eaten even more cookies and been just fine. Miss Bella worried too much.

“Fell asleep at the dinner table. Bombur slept with his cookie jar, didn’t ya lad?” Bombur buried his face in Miss Bella’s skirts and Bofur giggled as he ran past the adults to find Nori perched on the bookshelf taking directions from Ori.

“No, the one with the green leather cover! Come on, Nori, it’s right there.” The little dwarrow’s voice grew wheedling, but his brother only laughed.

“Keep your trousers on, mate.”

“Nori, don’t tease him.” Dori was perched at one of the small tables, with a portable loom in front of him, but he turned to scowl at his brothers. “Just get the book and get down before Miss Bella sees.”

“Before I see what?” All the children jumped, and Bombur laughed from Miss Bella’s side, rocking back and forth on his feet. “Nori, you’re making Ori wait.”

“Sorry!” The book landed at Ori’s feet and he snatched it, running off to the pile of pillows by the window and disappearing as Miss Bella smiled up at Nori.

“Good job getting up there. I wonder if we should make ourselves a ladder one of these days so everyone can climb.” Giggling and shaking his head, Nori held out his hands and Miss Bella helped him back to the floor, nearly falling under his weight. Bofur tugged at her skirts as she walked by him to her desk, and she knelt so their eyes were level. “Yes?”

“Um, is, um, are we going to go to the kitchens again?”

“Only when I recover.” She snorted and cast her eyes upwards. “And when the kitchen workers have forgiven me for the mess we left. One of them told me at breakfast they were still cleaning dough from the ceiling, Bofur.”

“But they were laughing?”

“Next time, little one, I will be making more time for you to join in the cleaning. We’ll see how eager you are then.” But she smiled and after glancing around furtively, gave Bofur a small shortbread cookie and swept away to ask Dori about his loom. Bofur crept closer, watching as Dori’s clever fingers selected another color, a glittering green thread that shone in the early morning light. It was strange, noticing the time of day, but Bofur decided he rather liked it as the royal children entered the classroom. Miss Bella was on her feet in a moment, greeting Dís and Frerin with hugs and sending them towards the toys before exchanging some words with the guard, who removed his helm and brushed back his braids before bending closer to the small teacher. Thorin, seemingly forgotten, stared up at both adults with wide eyes, finally scampering away as the guard resettled his armor and left. Miss Bella swayed for a brief moment but drew herself up as Fundin stepped into the room. Curious, Bofur crept to Thorin’s side near the windows and sat nearby, unsure how to ask. But the prince started speaking before Bofur touched the carpet.

“He…he asked if she would join him for dinner.” Bofur stared down at his Prince, unable to reply. Everyone knew Thorin had a different relationship with their teacher, but Bofur hadn’t realized exactly how much his friend cared for the hobbit.

“Oh. Um.”

“But Miss Bella can’t.” Growling, Thorin slammed his fist into his thigh. “She just can’t.” Both children jumped as Fundin’s deep voice reached them, and Bofur scrambled to his feet when he saw Dwalin headed for them, knowing the cousins would want to talk. Both of them turned when Miss Bella replied to the towering dwarf.

“I look forward to seeing you there tomorrow, Master Fundin.”

“Perhaps, Miss Baggins.” Miss Bella went to her desk, going through her papers as Balin joined Ori at the window and Dwalin gave Bofur a friendly nod.

“What’s got Thorin angry today?”

“The guard asked Miss Bella to dinner.” Glancing over at the occupied hobbit, Bofur lowered his voice. “I don’t know why Thorin’s upset.”

“He’ll get over it. Come on, Dís and Frerin have another war going and I need you on my side.” Taken aback, Bofur ran over to the spreading chaos at Dwalin’s side and lost himself in the play, moving his troops where Dwalin directed and fending off Dís’ ankle attacks until the rest of the class had arrived and Miss Bella stood in the middle of the room and began to sing. As her voice grew in volume she drew them all in, Bofur perched at her feet and humming along until she stopped and smiled at them all.

“We had some exciting times the past few days. Today, I’d like you all to take some quiet time and reflect on what you’ve learned.”

“Aw.” Dís and Frerin groaned in unison and were subjected to a raised eyebrow, both shrinking back into the carpet.

“You can write on your slates. This isn’t meant to be anything formal, just practice at organizing your thoughts. We’ll do that for a little while, all right?” Bofur grinned and met Bombur’s pleased smile. Getting to learn to read and write with Miss Bella had been such a change from the unpredictable lessons from their parents, and Bofur still found writing anything magical. A hand touched his shoulder and he stared up into Miss Bella’s smile, heart racing. “I think Bofur’s more excited than the rest of you, so he can help me hand out the slates. Feel free to sit wherever you’d like, but you will have to stay there. Ready?” A happy chorus rang out and Bofur scurried to the desk where the slates and chalk sat in their box, and skipped around the classroom, presenting his friends with their tools. His steps slowed when he reached Thorin, who had slunk back to the windows, and hesitated.

“Um, here. You know, Miss Bella always listens. You should…”

“Leave me alone, Bofur.”

“Oh, sorry, um. Sorry.” Shoulders slumping, the little dwarf took his own slate and decided to take his blanket to the bookshelf, nestling up against the side of the warm wood, glancing up when someone dropped a wadded up ball of paper on his head. Taken aback, he met Nori’s wicked grin from the wiry child’s perch at the top of the bookshelf. Miss Bella walked by and gave them both a smile, holding her finger to her lips as Bofur opened his mouth. He turned back to his slate and tried to concentrate on his letters, deciding to talk about how Bombur had always loved cooking and baking, taking after his mother. She had her own bakery now, selling her creations in Dale, but had started in the kitchens of Erebor. Bofur had learned a few lessons from her, and while he preferred more physical activities, Bofur was grateful his brother had pushed for the fun of yesterday.

Miss Bella was singing softly, the sound was soothing, not distracting Bofur from his work, and he let his chalk fall still once he had filled his slate. Unsure what he ought to do, he crept across the thick rug to tug on her blue skirt and push his slate into her hands when she turned. She looked startled but read over his words slowly, nodding and pointing out two spelling mistakes, helping him correct them before setting the small tablet on her desk and beaming.

“Very well done, Bofur. Would you like to try and make a paper copy?”

“Um…” He had been responsible for the ink stain on her face and dress and squirmed with the memory of Balin’s laughter. “Could you do it while I watch?”

“Of course.” She gathered her supplies and sat at one of the little tables, copying slowly so he could watch how she moved her hand. After a few lines she stopped. “Want to try something?” Moving her chair so she sat behind him, Miss Bella put the quill in his hand, wrapping her own around his fingers, and continued. Feeling how she applied pressure and didn’t to form the quick lines of the runes was amazing, and Bofur watched his hand move over the paper as though he were dreaming. When the short paper was finished, she showed him how to use the pounce and blotting paper, and since none of the other children had finished by the time he had dried the ink, Miss Bella fetched green sealing wax and a pretty ring from her desk that had an acorn carved into the top. Bofur made a seal on the corner and signed his name at the bottom, and sat staring at his words until Balin and Ori joined him, admiring his work. Overwhelmed at Balin’s praise, Bofur hid his face in his hat.

“I like your name.” Ori wiggled in his seat until Miss Bella shot him a quick glance, waving her hand to keep their voices low. “Mine is so boring.”

“Let me see.” Ori wrote slowly, but still better than Bofur could. “Yours looks nice too.”

“It’s so short.” The little dwarf pouted and pushed the paper away from him. Bofur and Balin exchanged glances, unsure of what to say. Finally Bofur had an idea.

“You could add son of Austri. That would look impressive.”

“Hmm.” The added title did look imposing, and Ori perked up as Dori joined them, his loom already back in his hands. They tried to keep their voices low, and soon most of the class was gathered around the table, Miss Bella helping them make copies of their reflections. Eventually Thorin joined them, carefully putting his slate in Miss Bella’s hands and sitting down next to Dwalin, his eyes on the table. Bofur watched her face crumble for the briefest of moments before she controlled herself, and bent her head over the fresh page in front of her.

“Miss Bella?”

“Yes, Bofur?” She glanced up, her pen poised over the table.

“You look sad.” The rest of the children fell silent, but Bifur stood and ran around the table to hug their teacher’s leg. With a deep breath, she put an arm around Bifur’s shoulder and glanced around.

“Did I? I’m sorry, children. You don’t need to be worrying about me right now.”

“Miss Bella!” With a strangled cry, Dori leapt to his feet. “Why not?”

“Because I’m here for you, Dori.”

“And we’re here for you.”

“You’re all very sweet. But I am your teacher, and I don’t want you all to worry about me. I was just...thinking. But I’m fine, and I’m very proud of how all of your writing is progressing. Would any of you like to read what you wrote for everyone?”

“Me!” Balin waved his hand frantically, but his voice was lost as everyone else clamored.

“Oh, me, please Miss Bella!” Frerin shouted, jumping up and down, but Óin shouted,

“Me second!” Laughing, their teacher picked Óin to lead them, and bent her head over Thorin’s slate that he had finally brought her, finishing her copying before the little dwarf was finished reading how much he had liked understanding how to use a recipe. She clapped for him, and the others dutifully copied the hobbit custom. Dori stood next, and Bofur tried to pay attention as his friend talked about how much he had enjoyed learning about baking, but his attention wandered.

“Beautifully said, Dori! Bofur, why don’t you go next? It’s not nice to ignore what others are saying.”

“Sorry!” Bofur stumbled to the front of the class, his cheeks burning. He stumbled through his words, but Miss Bella helped him and by the end of his paper, she was smiling as big as any of them had seen.

“Bofur, that was very nice of you to recognize that our little trip was Bombur’s idea. We should all thank him!” Everyone nodded their heads to the blushing Bombur, who rose up on his knees and returned their respect with his own acknowledgement. Miss Bella gave him a large smile and adjusted her skirts over her knees. “I’d like you all to think about other things you would like to do. I’m still learning about all of your crafts, and I know your people take such things seriously. And before you ask, we are going to the practice yards tomorrow to start lessons with the Armsmaster.” Bofur gasped and stared over at Bifur, but his cousin was already in Miss Bella’s lap and hugging her neck, thanking her over and over again. She let them celebrate for a time, then had them sit and told them the only war story of the Shire she said she knew, of an invasion of goblins where her ancestor rode a horse and beheaded the enemy general. Bofur wasn’t sure if he believed her that his actions had led to the invention of a game, but it was a wonderful story and he wondered if there were any stuffed animals they might decapitate to play goblins against hobbits. From the gleam in Frerin’s eye, he wasn’t the only one having such thoughts.

But Miss Bella was taking her words too seriously today, and wouldn’t let them break for playtime. Using their cookie recipes as a starting point, she started to teach them some basic math, and soon Bofur was lost as he copied the problems onto his slate and did his best to solve them. After the excitement of the past few days it was difficult to focus, but Miss Bella allowed them a few moments of joking and laughter between the problems on the board, and after an hour Bofur was yawning as he attempted to remain focused.

“Miss Bella, can we have nap time?” She turned from the board and stared back at Bofur, who was trying to prop his head up with his hands with moderate success, but his hat kept covering his eyes and tempting him to sleep. The hobbit glanced around her classroom and stepped back from the board as she smiled and shook her head as Ori snored from where he had slumped in his chair.

“I think that’s a good idea. What do the rest of you think?”

“Will you sing to us?” Wheedling, Nori clasped his hands in front of him and fluttered his eyelashes as charmingly as any Lady of the Court.

“Yes, the song about fireflies!” Dís clapped her hands. “Please, Miss Bella?”

“Very well. I think I lost you all two problems ago. Fetch your blankets and pillows.”

“Good idea, Bofur!” Frerin tapped Bofur on the arm as he ran by and Bombur nudged his brother, grinning.

“Thanks, Bofur.”

“You’re welcome, Bombur.” Bofur skipped to the basket and chose a soft blanket of yellow wool, dragging it near Miss Bella’s desk and creating a nest before burrowing in and listening to her sing about a lonely firefly dancing over the meadow, looking for his friends. She had sung it to them before, but Bofur fell asleep before she reached the verse where he found his friends hiding in a log. He woke when she drew back the curtains again, letting the sun hit their faces before she shook them awake carefully.

“I had an idea while you were all napping. Tell me about this feast with the Big Folk.”

“It’s to celebrate the treaty we signed with them long ago.” Frerin spoke up, before glancing at his brother, who shook his head and kept his eyes on his boots. “Grandfather says it’s boring. Men don’t know how to host a proper party.”

“I have heard that. Certainly not as well as hobbits.”

“What are hobbit parties like?”

“Eating, drinking dancing, and fireworks if we’re lucky enough. Then more eating. What about a proper dwarf feast, Frerin, if the Men are lacking?”

“We have speeches and lots of food and drink. Then the dances. Mother…” He fell silent and everyone froze, but Miss Bella only nodded encouragingly and Frerin gulped before finishing his sentence. “She said a dwarf feast brought us all together.”

“As a proper party should. I think you’ve all done very well today. Why don’t we have some craft time?” Everyone cheered but a deep voice cut across their mirth with a silencing sternness that had them all frozen in place.

“Miss Baggins?” Bofur had never seen anyone’s face turn red so quickly and stared, mouth hanging open, as his calm, collected teacher leapt in the air and faced the intruder.

“Regin. Is there something wrong?”

“Thorin, you were supposed to tell Miss Bella that you and the other children might have to leave early.” No response was forthcoming from the little prince, and everyone held their breath as Miss Bella looked over at Thorin. Instead of yelling, she went to where he was huddled in on himself and whispered in his ear, one hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at her in surprise before slanting a glare at Regin and standing.

“I forgot.”

“No harm done. We were just having some quiet time. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Miss Bella hugged Thorin, who stood rigid and unmoving for long moments before hugging her quickly and running into the hallway while Frerin and Dís pouted. If Bofur had tried such antics on his parents, they’d have him cleaning their rooms for a month. Miss Bella looked up at the guard and all the children fell silent as he put his hand over his heart and gave the hobbit a full bow of respect before leaving silently. Her mouth trembled and she raised her hand before letting it fall to her side, and if Bofur wasn’t positive Miss Bella was never afraid, he would have said she was terrified. Nori choose that moment to launch a wooden brick at Dori’s loom, and the resulting chaos had Miss Bella back to her fire breathing self in moments. Bofur joined his cousin in chasing a cackling Nori, all of them shouting, until Miss Bella used Nori’s momentum against him and had him in her arms, spinning in circles until he stopped wiggling and she collapsed to the floor.

“You are too much sometimes, Nori. Never change.” She let him run off, and turned to Bofur. “And you’ve been my own perfect shadow today, Bofur. Thank you.” Bofur clambered into her lap before she could blink and tugged at her hair as gently as he could.

“Can I practice today?”

“Let’s just go get more comfortable.” Miss Bella carried him to the chair and waved to Bifur. “I see that story book in your hand, little bird. Which one would you like me to read?”

“The one about the dwarves fighting the King of Dragons.”

“I don’t know that one.” Bofur clumsily carded through Miss Bella’s curls as she opened up the book and smoothed the first page down,

“It’s really good! There’s elves and a siege and lots of bad men, but the dwarves show up and help everyone escape.”

“Sounds wonderful, my dear. Ready?” Miss Bella cleared her throat. “Angband was under siege…and the elves were routed by Glaurung the Deceiver. The dwarves of…Belegost?”

“Yes!” Bifur clapped his hands and Balin and Ori were at his side in moments, both wide eyed as Miss Bella showed them the pages before resuming her slow, halting rendition of Bifur’s favorite tale. She had just reached the appearance of the great Dragon when someone knocked at the door and everyone fell silent.

“Dwalin, could you please?” The portal fell open to reveal Bruni and Bofur whimpered before he could control himself.

“Sorry, Miss Baggins, I’ve got to get the lads early today.”

“Oh, Da.” Bofur whined but wiggled to the floor slowly, glancing at Miss Bella in anguish. She put her hand on his back as she stood, brushing her skirts with her free hand.

“I meant to let them finish out the day, Miss Baggins, but something’s come up.”

“Anything you need help with?”

“Oh, no, miss, just a timing thing.” Bofur and Bombur exchanged glances as their father waved at them, both frowning but neither opening their mouths as their teacher answered.

“Of course, you’d better go, Bofur, Bombur. You both did so well.” She gave them hurried hugs and Bofur squeezed his arms around her waist, burying his face in her side before his father untangled him easily. “Have a wonderful night, boys.”

“Da, why’d we have leave before everyone else?”

“Because everyone else doesn’t have a mother who’s assisting at the feast, lads. I need to get you home so I can help her. She promised to bring you something, eh?”

“Oh, maybe she’ll bring one of the apple tarts she talked about!” Bombur clapped his hands and skipped a few steps. “Why don’t we have apples here?”

“Don’t think they like the dark, lad. Luckily Dale grows them, eh? Bofur, stop glaring at me. You’ll go back tomorrow.” Bofur dropped his head, staring down at the paper rolled in his hands. They had already thought Miss Bella lost once, despite their father’s repeated assurances the King would not punish an outsider, and it was hard to leave the warm cave behind wondering if their last day had come. Lost in his own thoughts, Bofur stumbled when they reached their small rooms and Bombur grabbed him before he could walk on and get lost.

“Thanks.”

“Your head is always somewhere else, brother. Better pay attention tomorrow or Dwalin will knock you flat.”

“I’d like to see him try.” Bofur puffed out his chest as their father went to the kitchen to heat what their mother had left them for supper. “He’s big and clumsy. You could take him easily, Bom.”

“He’s a prince.”

“Cousin to a prince. So?” Bofur’s smile faded as his brother pushed him away and went to join Bruni at the stove, and the little dwarf went to his seat with a scowl hidden behind his hands. Soon enough they were waving their father goodbye as he left for Dale, and Bombur said nothing until Bofur got on the table and sang a drinking tune, jigging around the plates until his brother collapsed in a fit of giggles, and all was right with the world.

“Come on, Bofur. I’ll do the dishes if you dry.”

“Do we have to?” He groaned even as he leapt to the ground and rolled.

“If we don’t, we’ll never be trusted alone. Ever.”

“Psh.” But Bofur obediently listened, and managed to involve Bombur in a bubble competition that had them falling into the sink before Bombur remembered his responsibilities and made Bofur get ready for bed. It was far too early, but Bofur weighed the outcomes of a fight and decided his brother was still too big to wrestle, and pretended to fall asleep until the heavy snores of Bombur rang in their little room. Mimicking Miss Bella’s movements, Bofur crept out to the small seating area and wrapped himself in a blanket, sitting by the fire and reading his words in the hand of his teacher. The words blurred in front of him and he sagged against the soft pillows, losing the battle against sleep without realizing.

He woke with his hat over his face and drool pooling under his cheek as the door opened and hit the wall softly, and the booted footsteps of his parents went into the kitchen. Wiping his face with his sleeves, Bofur padded to the door, listening to his parents talk of the success of the feast, but suddenly the topic swung to him and his brother.

“You say it’s good for them but I fret sometimes. What is she teaching them that they’re so sad to leave?”

“Many things that will benefit them. You agreed when the King proposed the idea a few months back.” Bofur peeked his head around the lintel, finding his mother putting neatly wrapped packages in the icebox and his father standing at the table, unloading a basket. Bruni continued, putting down the last of the food and coming around the table to take Sviur’s hands, planting a kiss on both palms. “Come now, my sweet dumpling. There’s no need for the lad to risk his life everyday just to put food on the table. The princes get to like him, he’ll find his way in the world a bit easier than you and I.”

“And Bombur?”

“He’s only ever wanted to pursue your craft, and that little hobbit’s already put more effort into helping him than anyone else. You’ve heard what the others say of her. Why not take the lads some day when you don’t have to be to Dale so early, eh?”

“You charmer.” Sviur drew Bruni into a quick kiss, holding onto his braids, and Bofur made a face as he turned to leave before he froze in his tracks. “Ah, little one, I see you there. What has you out of bed so late?”

“Nothing.”

“What particular bit of nothing?” Frantically thinking, Bofur leapt onto what had been so troubling Thorin. Maybe his mother would have some good advice for them all.

“Um...Miss Bella had a guard ask her to dinner. And she said yes?” Bruni chuckled from where he leaned against the table.

“That’s a brave dwarf indeed to risk…”

“Hush, Bruni.” Bofur held out his arms and his mother swept him up into her lap, taking off his hat and running her hands over his hair. “Are you afraid she’s going to leave? Just because I met your father didn’t mean I gave up my craft. I think your teacher takes her craft very seriously.”

“But she’s not a dwarf. So how do you know?”

“I don’t.” Sviur hummed under her breath, rocking Bofur back and forth. “But I suspect, based on how my two sons suddenly adored and loved a stranger after knowing her two days, that she is no ordinary being. Let’s get you to bed, so you can be nice and rested for all the fun tomorrow.”

“We’re going to the practice yards.”

“Oh my.” His mother snorted a laugh and muffled it quickly, but Bofur could feel her shoulders shaking. “Brave of her. Don’t fret about this dwarf guard, Bofur. I don’t think he could compete with the thirteen of you even if he wanted to.” Bofur giggled, but he was asleep before he was tucked into his little bed, his hat clutched in one hand and dreams of glorious battles flashing before his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bifur's story references the battle of Nírnaeth Arnoediad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited day of arms training in on them, but Bella finds herself questioning her place in the Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's going to be lots more training with the kids to come, but I hope you enjoy their first foray as a group to fighting practice. I certainly enjoyed writing it.

Someone was knocking at her door. Bella stumbled across the thick rug and stared at the heavy oak, her eyes bleary and fogged with sleep. She had been reading in her armchair, wearing her father’s dressing robe and she pulled it tight around her before pulling the door open with all her might. A small bundle of fur and hair took her at the midsection and knocked her back to the floor, silent but shaking so hard it took her a moment to recognize Thorin. Without saying a word, she wrapped her arms around him until he stopped trembling, knowing the signs of a nightmare without the little prince having to explain. Once she persuaded him to let her up, she went to the armchair near the fire and wrapped them both in blankets before speaking. “Where is your grandfather?”

“In Dale. I tried…” Thorin shook with a sob and Bella held him tighter, rocking him back and forth until he could control himself. “I couldn’t find anyone. I didn’t know where to find you. I came to the classroom but the door was locked. And I…” He hiccupped and Bella proffered a handkerchief from her dressing robe pocket, letting him tell his story at his own pace. “I saw there was another door. I just had to hope.”

“Your grandfather knew I needed windows, so he cut the old guard post in half for me.” Bella kept her voice low, avoiding any questions that might send her pupil back into his fear, though she burned to know where his guards had been. Next time she saw Regin he was not going to be able to charm her with a smile. “I’m very glad you found me, Thorin.” He buried his face in her shoulder and she fell silent, until her arm started to fall asleep and he finally moved, twisting from her arms and curling back on himself. “Want something to eat?” He nodded and she stretched for the plate at her reading table, snagging a small seed cake and offering it to the child. Bella debated the benefits of tea, but her hobbit nature won and she offered to make him a cup. Blinking, Thorin hesitated then nodded.

“Mother said tea was the perfect drink.”

“She was right.” Desperately attempting not to show the effort it took, Bella carried Thorin over to her little stove and got the kettle going before sinking to the ground, groaning under her breath. The prince sat on her lap and fiddled with the fringe of her belt, not meeting her eyes until the sharp whistle of steam pierced the air. It took little persuasion to have Thorin help her fetch the teacups and plates from the shelves carved into the stone, and Bella set everything on the table before allowing him to sit in her lap again, wrapping another blanket around his shoulders. As he took the teacup, Thorin picked up one of her spoons and looked at her quizzically, his hair hiding half his face.

“These are pure silver.”

“They are.” Bella laughed despite herself. “They were my grandmother’s, my father’s mother. My mother inherited them, to the disappointment of all my cousins. I wasn’t supposed to take them, but I did. When a wizard is at your back, my dear Thorin, you’d be amazed what you can get away with.”

“Which wizard?” Thorin stared down at the spoon in wonder.

“Gandalf.” Bella poured the tea, offering the honey jar without comment as Thorin took three spoonfuls, and watched him use the delicate spoon to stir his tea vigorously. “He thought I was being sentimental, taking the china and silverware along with a few more practical things, but he packed it all in his little cart and we went to Rivendell.”

“Grandfather says Rivendell is a...haven against the world, but the elves keep to themselves. I don’t like the Greenwood elves. They pat me on the head and pretend they like me.” Thorin scowled, staring into his teacup before meeting her eyes as she answered.

“He’s right. It’s what I needed, though. I stayed there for some months, until I received word that you needed me.” Sipping at his tea, Thorin nodded, but Bella recognized her mistake immediately as his eyes crinkled closed. The teacup and saucer were rescued and set aside to prevent any burns, and she held Thorin close as he whimpered. “Shh, shh. It’s going to be all right, Thorin.”

“When?” He wiped his nose and eyes on the blanket and stared up at her. “When?”

“I don’t know.” He burrowed back into her shoulder and she petted his hair and back, rocking back and forth as her mind raced. Bella wondered how she was going to get him home before anyone panicked. “Thorin, everyone’s going to worry if you’re not in your bed.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Oh dear.” Bella winced as Thorin’s hands tightened on her shoulders. “I won’t make you leave, little one!” He had begun to cry again, whimpering his father’s name, and she soothed him, singing lullabies and rocking him back and forth until he was calm and dozing against her shoulder, his arms locked around her neck. Her eyelids were heavy by the time Thorin’s tears slowed, and as he fell asleep in her arms, Bella could barely move. A moment of rest would be good for them both. Her head fell back and she closed her eyes, letting Thorin’s blanketed form find a more comfortable position before sleep claimed her.

 

“Miss Baggins?” Bella groaned. She felt as though her entire body had been crushed as she fought to open her eyes and blinked up into Thrór’s concerned face. Thorin was snoring against her neck and she twitched violently, nearly sending the little dwarf tumbling until her arms tightened reflexively. Babbling, the hobbit attempted to straighten her hair, wipe Thorin’s drool from her robe, hide herself beneath the blanket and appear calm about a king seeing her in her nightclothes. From the look he was giving her, Bella was failing spectacularly, and she finally managed to still herself.

“Blessed Yavanna! I…did I fall asleep? Oh, Thrór, I meant to bring him home last night but…”

“He had his nightmare again, didn’t he?” Thrór leaned back and folded his hands across his beard. He was perched on her little stool and Bella nodded silently, afraid to wake her pupil. “I meant to be back but the Men wished to talk well into the night. I didn’t realize he was missing until I went to wake him.”

“How?”

“A pillow was tangled in the blankets, and I did not look as closely as I should have.” The King wore a long white robe and Bella blinked as she stared out her windows at the grey light proclaiming dawn was still approaching. “I tore our chambers apart before I realized the door was unlocked when I came home last night. It was a simple matter to determine my grandson would flee where he felt safe, and your door was unlocked. I cannot thank you enough, Belladonna. You have created a refuge for my family, and that he would turn to you in his pain brings me happiness.” Bella was about to answer when Thorin grunted and wiggled against her arms, dark hair tangled in her fingers.

“I don’t know what to say. I knew he would be missed and should have…”

“There is no use blaming yourself. He looks well rested and you put his needs above all.” Thrór stood and together, the two adults transferred the sleeping Prince into his grandfather’s arms. “He will see you when classes begin. What are they going to learn today, I wonder?”

“We’re going to the practice yards. Skafith agreed that they need more physical exercise, and then we’re going to tackle writing again.” She tried to smile and Thrór looked pleased as he brought Thorin’s head to his shoulder.

“Excellent!” Bella rose to get the door for the burdened King. “I look forward to their stories at dinner tonight.”

“I have to ask, your Majesty. Where is their father? Thorin fell asleep crying his name.” Thrór’s shoulders stiffened and Bella held her breath, but the towering king glanced at his grandson’s face and sighed.

“He is grieving. He does not recognize friend from nightmare and I keep his children from him because he might harm them. Thráin and Freydís were married for near a century, and loved each other more than I can explain.” Bella’s eyes burned her and she dropped her gaze to her feet.

“I’m sorry.”

“Never apologize for caring, Miss Baggins.” Thrór left and Bella barely managed to close the door before dissolving into tears, biting her palm to try and control herself. Her long months in Rivendell had numbed her, and she had thought herself healed under Lord Elrond’s care. Now she saw she had left too soon, and her grief had her howling into her arms until her throat was raw. Something pricked at the back of her head, and she turned to meet the placid gaze of her mother and father, their portraits hanging over her little fireplace just as they had in Bag End.

“Why did you have to leave?” Words tore from her throat as she slammed her fist into the ground. “I wasn’t ready! I needed you!” But Belladonna’s face never wavered and Bella rested her forehead on the tufted carpet until her tears ran dry and she forced herself to wash her face and neck, tying her hair back into a loose bun and dressing mechanically, filling her pockets with all she might find useful to tend to a group of children on a day that probably would involve pitched battle. They needed her. Perhaps the royal children suffered more visibly, but the memory of everyone’s fear she was going to leave gave Bella’s spine the extra steel she needed to leave her rooms and head for the nearest dining hall, where she waited in line with the miners coming off the night shift and those about to go into the dark and find new wealth for their kingdom. If they noticed her red eyes and trembling hands, the cook’s helpers didn’t mention it, and two bid her a good morning and thanks for showing her class what they did.

Relieved, Bella chattered with them, glad to silence her darker thoughts for a few moments, and made her way back to the classroom just as Austri arrived, arrayed with children. The next few moments were a flurry of hugs and reassurances that today was going to be exactly what she had promised. Once they had decided she was telling the truth, the three sons of Austri left their teacher to swarm the classroom. The statuesque dwarf watched her sons, a smile creasing her flowing beard, today braided with purple ribbons and set with silver bands. Bella found herself eyeing the dwarrowdam’s display with envy, touching her bare face before she realized what she was doing and clasped her hands behind her back.

“Ah, it is good to see them so happy. But I have not seen you so pale since your first day here, Belladonna.”

“I had...a difficult night last night. I'm beginning to realize how much I left behind when I came here. And how confusing life is here.” Keeping her voice low, Bella kept her eyes on Austri's, the dwarrowdam's eyes gentle.

“I can't imagine.” Austri peered close at Bella’s face. “Come and eat with us tonight. You need to have company and the boys would adore having you to themselves.” Bella hesitated then turned as Nori jumped on his brother’s shoulders and tried to get Ori to emulate him as Dori stood stock still, hands clutching his brother’s boots. She felt her lips curve and nodded before she could second-guess herself. Maybe Austri would have advice about Regin’s invitation, advice the hobbit couldn’t ask for while she had the children around her.

“I would love to, Austri. Thank you. Should I bring anything?”

“Oh, perhaps a treat or two.” The weaver winked and left after exhorting her sons to behave, rolling her eyes and Nori made extravagant promises even as he pulled Ori’s hair. Bella tsked her tongue as the impromptu tower fell apart, and she let Ori sit in her lap and read as the other children arrived in their little family groups. When Thorin arrived behind his siblings, Bella encouraged Ori to go sit with Dís before turning and smiling at the serious child.

“I’m glad you could be here, Thorin.” He said nothing, but Bella lifted the silver chain around her neck just enough so he could see his bead on the end before she dropped it, but the smile he gave her was all the reminder she needed that despite all the hardship, something she was doing here was of worth. “Well, children, I think it’s time we started to expand our minds and bodies. Dwalin, would you please lead us all to the training yard?” And even though she had told them yesterday, squeals pierced the air and Bella barely had a moment to brace herself before tiny hands around her ankles and knees brought her to the ground as her class celebrated, but she couldn’t stop her laughter as Dís hauled Glóin off of her teacher, and Dori held Nori in one hand and Bifur in the other.

The chaos was easily controlled once she recovered her breath, and she was proud of how Dwalin lined up his classmates, placing Thorin at the end before strutting to the head of the line and shouting out the pace. Bella had arranged with Skafith to have a section cordoned off for the children, but was unprepared for the audience that had gathered. She saw several familiar faces from the kitchens, and she was sure she saw Fundin lurking near the back of the crowd with a striking dwarf who could only be Dwalin and Balin’s mother, her crest decorated with rubies and her beard flowing over her chest, unbraided but longer than any Bella had seen save Thrór’s. They saw Bella looking and disappeared in moments, but she smiled anyway and put a hand to Thorin’s shoulder.

“Doing all right, Thorin?”

“I’m glad we’re here. Why are all the adults? I’ve never seen so many dwarves here before.” Folding his arms over his chest, Thorin glared around, but no one seemed to be paying their prince any attention as they chattered, waiting for the training to begin. The dwarves had never reminded her so much of hobbits, waiting for some entertainment to start, and Bella resisted the urge to start shouting at them to leave them be. This was a public place, and she a stranger. And she had an idea of why so many had gathered.

“That’s my fault, I’m afraid. I came back here alone to speak to Skafith and got involved in a fight.” Shaking her head, Bella glanced around again. She heard the little dwarf at her side snort with laughter and glanced down in time to see him fighting a smile as he shook.

“You got involved in a fight, Miss Bella?”

“Oh, yes, and I won.” Thorin kept laughing as they made it to the cleared floor, but fell silent when Skafith turned and fixed Bella with a glare.

“This has turned into a spectacle, and if it affects my training, I know who to blame, Halfling.”

“How would it?” Bella felt Thorin tensing at her side, and glanced down at him. “Do you feel self conscious training in front of everyone?”

“I don’t. Some of the others might.” Following Thorin’s gaze, Bella saw Ori and Bombur looking at the crowd with trepidation. With a quick glance around, Bella went to her students and knelt beside them as Skafith started to gather the other children.

“Isn’t this exciting?”

“There’s lots of adults, Miss Bella.”

“There are. They’re very excited to see what you can do, Ori. Just ignore them. They won’t make fun of you at all, I promise.”

“But we’re not as good as Dwalin or Nori at this.”

“And that’s why we’re here, Bombur, so you can be. Why, don’t you think some of them remember being a child and starting their training? That’s why they’re here, because they want to encourage you.” Bella hugged them both close, glaring around at the milling crowd. This was all her fault and she could feel Ori shaking under her arm. Bombur gulped and trotted away to join the others, but Ori stayed a moment longer, walking away with dragging feet. Head bowed, Bella made her way behind the ropes and grasped the iron stand to remain upright. She had blithely agreed to hand over her authority to the Armsmaster, and now she was a superfluous bystander, not even allowed beyond the barrier. It had not seemed such an onerous task, but she felt responsible for turning a lesson into a show, and didn’t know what she would do if any disrespect was shown to the children.

Trembling, Bella had to watch as her pupils were dressed in padded armor and given wooden weapons, a fearsome array of axes and swords that would not be coming anywhere near her classroom. She was concentrating too hard on how Frerin was doing on the first obstacle, a spinning pole with shorter sticks at varying heights that forced him to duck and leap, to notice that someone had joined her until there was a hesitant touch on her shoulder. “Bella, are you all right?”

“Regin!” Bella put her hand over her heart, gasping. “I didn’t notice you there.” The towering dwarf stepped back from her, but his concerned look had her turning back to the training yard, knowing any sign of sympathy would shatter her hold on her self control.

“I said your name three times. Are you that worried about the lad?”

“Oh!” Bella covered her mouth as Frerin missed his next step and was swept off his feet and skidded across the floor. Regin held her wrist as she tried to run out to the floor.

“You’re not the Armsmaster, Miss Bella, and both Skafith and Frerin would be upset if you interfered right now.”

“But…”

“See, he’s laughing.” Indeed, Frerin was giggling even as he nodded at Skafith’s critique of his steps, and he ran back to the bench as Dís took his place. “In here, Skafith could order the King. She was rather nice to you, I thought.” Bella watched the Armsmaster restart the machine, her face hidden behind her helm, but the teacher could feel the press of many eyes on her. Bella groaned and slumped back, freezing when her hip pressed against Regin’s leg. Heart racing, she scrambled for something to say as Dís executed a diving roll that had the audience cheering the princess.

“This is more difficult than I thought.”

“How often do you plan to do this?”

“Skafith agreed to every other day. I understand that’s a rather typical training regime?”

“Indeed? You had better brace yourself, Miss Bella. You’re going to watch them all get hurt at one point or another.”

“But…” Bella covered her mouth as Dís too was sent flying in her turn. “They’re increasing the speed?”

“That’s how they’ll get better. I know Dís wants to go traveling on the caravans like her mother did once. And they will be attacked, Miss Bella. She needs to learn these skills.”

“It had been long years since we hobbits have fought. And we have no warriors.” The rest of the training session was agony for the quivering hobbit, covering her yelps of surprise whenever one of her pupils was sent flying or took a blow from one of the trainers. Regin had to restrain her from interfering twice more before she gave up and allowed the towering dwarf to support her trembling legs until she could stand on her own. Making sure whenever one of the children glanced at her she was smiling became her only focus, through the sword drills and other exercises, and when they were done she felt as though she had run the length of the Shire.

But the pride she saw in all of their eyes when Skafith released them from her command was astonishing, and Bella hugged them all, bestowing praise and singling out what she had noticed from each of them. When she glance back, Regin gave her a smile and left as the assembled dwarves drifted away, many calling encouragement to the youngsters, and even Ori was beaming. Though the trainers demurred, Bella insisted her class aid with the storing of the weapons and armor, and led them back to the classroom with relief. Once in the relative quiet of the old guard post, she sank back into her chair and had them settle down around her.

“How do you all think you did today?” A chorus of shouts filled the classroom and Bella held up her hands. “Thorin?”

“I thought it was a good beginning.”

“I did too. Bofur, did you learn a lot?” The little dwarf nodded so hard his hat went flying, and Bofur scrambled after it before answering.

“I’ve never gotten to practice like that before. When are we going again?”

“Right now!” Bella nearly fell off her chair laughing as Dis leapt to her feet, followed by Glóin and Frerin,

“Day after tomorrow. We’ll see how that goes for a while. If you're all as well behaved as you were today, I see no reason why we can't keep going.”

“Miss Bella?” Startled that Thorin was speaking again, Bella twisted and watched the little prince twist his tunic in his hands before meeting her eyes. “I'm hungry.”

“Me too!” Bombur and Bifur spoke as one, and Ori was quick to add he was hungry for real food. Further questioning revealed real food wasn't elf food, which Ori said was all green and tasted like dirt. Caught between not wanting to sound cruel or scolding, Bella noted she liked to grow her own food, even if it was green, and surely hobbit food had to be better than elf food. Silently apologizing to Lord Elrond, her remarks caused Ori to cautiously agree hobbit food might be all right, and for once she avoided a ten minute discussion about elves. One day, she was going to teach them a bit more of history, but she had thirteen tired and hungry dwarves who had been working hard all morning.

“What would you do after training if you were with your parents, Dwalin?” Crest bobbing as he glanced over at his older brother, Dwalin hesitated but answered.

“Mama takes us home and Papa gets food for us.”

“Probably from the kitchens?”

“I think so.”

“I wager if we all ask nicely, we might get some real food. What do you think?” Mentally, Bella was kicking herself for not thinking of food. Her mother would be ashamed and the entire Baggins and Took clans might hunt her down if word of this ever reached the Shire. Of course they were going to be hungry after working so hard, and from the enthusiastic hugs her ankles were currently receiving from a pile of dwarves, she needed to get them fed before total chaos consumed them all.

 

Several hams and potatoes meant for the evening meal later, Bella herded her sleepy students back to the sun warmed classroom, glancing to the prepared slates and chalk with resignation as Ori fell asleep three steps inside, curling up like a cat in a sunbeam. Scooping him up, Bella found a blanket and got the deeply slumbering child onto a mat. “I think Ori has the right idea, don’t you all agree? I’ll let you all rest for a bit and we’ll get to our lessons later.” She had to laugh as not even Dís and Frerin could raise more than a mumbled sentence as they made themselves nests around the classroom, and in moments Bella had the room to herself.

Sitting in her chair, Bella closed her eyes and tried not to think about what she was training them for. Regin’s words had thrown into sharp relief what their lives would be when they left her. They would face Orcs, Wargs, goblins, brigands, and what they learned here might mean the difference between life and death. Something tugged at her skirts and she leapt, covering her mouth to stop the shriek in her throat. Balin, his blanket draped over his shoulder, shot her a mournful glance before peeking around furtively. “Miss Bella, you haven’t let me practice in days.”

“Practice...oh, braids. You’re not tired?” At the emphatic shake of his head, she held out her arms and let Balin clamber up her skirts to settle in her lap. “I’m sorry you got skipped the past few days. You managed to make the others jealous, I think.”

“That’s because I’m the best.” He reached out and started separating out sections of her hair, and Bella decided since the other children were sleeping she could ask some of the questions she didn't dare with the entire class. Balin was the most thoughtful of the class, and though she still didn't know how old most of them were, he was certainly among the oldest.

“I know you are. Why is practicing with me different?”

“You’re not a _kh_...dwarf. And this way we don’t have to hide it.”

“By the trees. I don’t want to pry, but you’re children. Surely practicing braids with each…?”

“We can't.” Balin coughed and fiddled with the hair near her temples, weaving something that felt complicated. “Some braids are as binding as contracts when you put them on another, even without a bead. But you're a hobbit, and so we don't have to worry about angering our parents or causing trouble.”

“Then I'm glad I can help.”

“Me too. Hold still, Miss Bella. This is a difficult one.”

“My mother used to brush my hair at night. She would braid my hair but just to keep it tamed. I guess the closest thing hobbits have is flowers. We make wreaths and bouquets with every kind of meaning. But it's not exactly secret. It's just no one cares what hobbits do.”

“We do.” Bella covered her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter as Balin switched to the other side of her head.

“The dwarves of Erebor care about the Shire?”

“Of course. Where else can a dwarf caravan travel and feel safe?”

“I never thought of that. I know we always look forward to the arrival of the caravans. But I never thought the dwarves might enjoy the Shire.” Balin started to hum under his breath as he kept braiding, and Bella closed her eyes, running over the green hills and under the trees of her home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori plots mischief in the classroom but his mother has a surprise that will make his evening among the most eventful of his life.

“Nori, wake up.” With a violent twitch, Nori woke punching and avoided kicking Miss Bella across her shins by a hand’s breadth. His brothers were still snoring nearby, and he blinked up at the ceiling as his teacher kept a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Are you all right?”

“Uh-huh.” Once his eyesight cleared, he was able to see the rest of his classmates slumbered around him, some wrapped in blankets and others spread across their mats, all snoring at varying volumes.

“Excellent.” She smiled, and once again Nori caught himself wondering exactly how proper their teacher really was. His mother often sighed and called him a rogue, and it seemed to the little dwarf that Miss Bella had a similar bent, no matter how she tried to hide it. Because in her other hand was a a little blue fruit. “Before everyone else wakes up, try this and tell me what you think.”

“What is it?” Obediently, Nori accepted her present and smelled it before popping the treat into his mouth. It was sharp and sweet and she laughed as she dropped her voice.

“Blueberry. Do you think your mother will like them in a tart?”

“Of course!” Nori would have said anything to have another, and to demonstrate his willingness, helped wake the other children, only feeling a twinge of jealousy that everyone else received their own tart. Miss Bella started a lesson on the history of Erebor, consulting a heavy scroll and going over the basics of the mountain, why it was founded and when. Nori tried to pay attention, but spent most of the lesson drawing on his slate until a shadow blocked his light.

“That’s a very interesting version of the Front Gate, Nori.” Miss Bella’s voice was soft, but the little dwarf could feel the disappointment as she looked at the sketches of weapons. “If you could pay attention, Nori, the day is almost over. Do you like these knives?”

“Sorry Miss Bella.” She knelt, and handed him a new slate.

“You didn’t answer my question, Nori.” He could feel the horrified stares of the other children, but Nori kept his eyes on Miss Bella as he dared to raise his head.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Then I want you to save them for me, if you would.” He handed her his drawings and she tucked them away in a drawer on her desk before returning to the lesson, asking them all questions about what their favorite part of Erebor was. Nori finally joined in the discussion and could feel Miss Bella’s forgiveness as she gave him a pleased smile.

“I have yet to see the forges. Perhaps I’ll find time to arrange a tour there, but you would all have to promise to stay with me. I’ve heard it can be dangerous.” Nori wanted to scoff at hobbit caution, but managed to hold his tongue, staring at his feet as Miss Bella continued. “Though I’m certain you all feel confident down there, I don’t yet. Maybe you’ll have to keep me safe. I’m not sure I could wear boots and not trip into a furnace.” Everyone giggled, but Nori couldn’t help the furtive glance he gave her hairy feet, tucked beneath her chair. They looked tough, and she walked over bare stone without a complaint, but if hot iron or gold spilled she would be defenseless.

“Maybe one of the cobblers could make you hobbit shoes, Miss Bella.”

“That is a good idea, Nori, thank you.” Beaming, Nori settled back down as Dís offered a pair of her boots to more laughter and a hug from their teacher. The lessons of the day were over, and Nori glanced up at the top of the shelf as some of the other children demanded a story. He hoped Miss Bella would never get a ladder. Else his little box, filled with trinkets he had found discarded and a few cookies wrapped in a napkin, might be discovered and he would have to find another hiding place. The classroom was so out of the way that he had grown complacent and he sat frowning, wondering where he might be able to go, when a tiny head popped over the side of the bookcase. Only his hair saved him from a bump as Nori jumped back, terrified until he saw the face of his visitor.

“Mahal, Bofur, I almost hit you!”

“What are you doing up here? Miss Bella was about to let some of us braid her hair.” Falling to temptation, Nori followed Bofur down the bookcase and ran to their teacher’s side. She had chosen the shortest stool in the classroom, giving a small dwarf standing on another stool access to the top of her head. Dís was already perched in Miss Bella’s lap, working on two temple braids, but only Balin was standing behind the singing hobbit. Nori and Bofur joined in, ignoring the other children as they played at war. Even when a stuffed auroch bounced off of the nearby window, the peace of the moment was undisturbed until the door opened and the first of the parents entered. Nori didn’t look up from his braid but he heard Glóin and Óin bidding Miss Bella goodbye. The three royal children left next, and all the children peered at the guard but they weren’t Regin and Nori finished the intricate six strand braid and looped the ends underneath, but couldn’t get it to lie flat like his mother’s skillful weave. He sighed in frustration, and unraveled some of his work to try again when he heard an all too familiar voice at the door. “Oh no!” Indeed, his mother was stepping into the classroom and Nori dropped Miss Bella’s hair before he remembered that he might have another chance to practice that evening and tried to turn his scowl into a smile.

It was his great fortune that his _‘amad_ was not paying him mind, instead giving Miss Bella directions to their home, teasing the hobbit about losing her way again. “How were they today?” Her sidelong glance at her middle son told Nori she was really asking about him, and he tensed himself for a rehashing of his sketches but Miss Bella surprised him with her cheerful laugh.

“Oh, they were splendid. Nori gave me a good idea.” Blushing to the roots of his hair at his mother’s surprised glance and Miss Bella’s near lie, Nori nodded his head and held his mother’s skeptical gaze.

“Then I’m thrilled to hear all about it at dinner. We’ll see you soon, Bella.”

“Thank you, Austri.” Miss Bella winked at Nori before turning her attention back to the remaining students, but Nori was too distracted to wonder what game his friends were playing without him. She was going to be at their home!

“What are we going to eat, Mama? Hobbits take food very seriously.” Dori piped up from where he was walking with Ori, making sure their little brother kept up with them.

“I have a few surprises planned, never you fear. I want to get you all home and bathed before she arrives. Can I trust you all to do that and let me work in the kitchen?”

“Yes Mama.” They chorused together and for once Dori didn’t cast Nori a meaningful look. The prospect of having Miss Bella to themselves had smoothed down much of their normal squabbling. Ori giggled and they all stared at the youngest, surprised by his outburst.

“I wanna show her my book, Mama.”

“And you shall, my bonnie boy.” The rest of the walk was filled with speculation about what Miss Bella would do with them that evening, all of the young dwarves rushing off to wash without being asked when they surmounted the final flight of stairs and Austri unlocked the heavy door.

“All right, terrors, change and bathe and I’ll start on food.” Nori took off for the washroom, wanting to go first, chased by Ori and listening to Dori complain about their manners and what Miss Bella must think of them. “Dori, if she’s survived this long with all thirteen of you, the three of you are going to be easy to deal with. Run along and make sure your brothers don’t drown each other.”

“Yes Mama.” Nori groaned even as he got ready to jump into the bath, but held his tongue as Dori insisted on checking the temperature of the water before letting the stone basin start to fill. Splashing and dunkings proceeded as normal, but Nori made sure to wash his hair and even got behind his ears. Drying and combing his hair, which already was brushing past his shoulders but had yet to rival Dori’s length, Nori kept an ear pointed towards the main room. He wanted to be the first to greet Miss Bella, with vague hopes she might sneak him another tart but he wanted to welcome her to his home without interference from either brother. Dori was occupied with Ori’s struggle against the brush, and if Nori had not been poised, he would have missed the sound of the latch being thrown and muffled voices.

“Nori, Mama has your tunic here.”

“I’ll get there, don’t worry.” Instead, Nori drifted towards the door. But waiting for Dori to be distracted by Ori’s need for help was maddening, and Nori started to get dressed, pulling on a plain undertunic and comfortable breeches. When Ori was entangled in his robe and Dori was close to pulling out his hair, Nori crept out into the passage connecting his bedroom to the first public room with his favorite toy in his hand. Pausing, he waited in the doorway, staring at his mother and teacher. Miss Bella was wearing a fancier dress than Nori had ever seen her in, with a full skirt and vest of crimson over a white blouse with lace at the sleeves, and he had to undo the mental images of the stories of hobbit dances she had spoken of. She rivaled the King himself.

He finally started to listen to what she was saying, and realized she was asking Austri for advice about the guard who had dared to court her. Austri was smiling, shaking her head as Miss Bella finished explaining her troubles. Nori waited to hear what his teacher thought of Regin, but his mother turned the conversation towards the outing to his great disappointment. None of the children could decide if Miss Bella really liked the guard or not and he would have loved to hold the information over their heads. “To dinner? Has he said where in the Mountain?”

“No.”

“Pity. Much could be divined. If he asked you to one of the dining halls, it would be an overture of friendship only. But if it is private, he might be asking for more. And you need to know this, young hobbit.”

“I’ve never...oh, Nori, is that yours?” Miss Bella knelt as Nori shrank back, clutching his toy sword and nodded, unsure what to say. His mother winked at him as she poured some mead into two goblets, and juice into three metal mugs. “It’s beautiful. Much nicer than the training swords.”

“It’s for practicing so I get used to the weight. Not for sword on sword. See, I can twirl it already!” Too focused on his movements, the little dwarf nearly took Miss Bella’s nose off as she scrambled backwards, and his mother had the toy in moments, putting it up on a high shelf and catching him in one hand before he could blink.

“Careful there! I think we’ll play later. Let your brothers know that we’re going to be eating soon.” Pouting, Nori debated the wisdom of obedience before he caught Miss Bella’s eye and retreated.

“Yes Mama!” He found Ori and Dori putting the finishing touches on their robes and rolled his eyes. “She’s not going to care what you two look like, she saw you a few hours ago!”

“She had only ever seen us in our school clothes, not our formal robes. Why don’t you change into yours?” Grumbling but secretly pleased that his older brother wanted him to match, Nori shrugged into the purple robe and tied the yellow sash with a sloppy knot that Dori fussed over and fixed into the proper tie. When they filed into the small dining room they rarely used, Miss Bella covered her mouth and leapt to her feet.

“My gracious! Had I known I was attending such a formal gathering I would have worn a different dress!” Clasping her hands at her waist, Miss Bella’s smile grew until her eyes crinkled closed. “You all look very nice.”

“My little lads do turn out when they want to, don’t they? Your dress is lovely, Bella, and suits you. Although a formal robe would not be a bad purchase for you to make before the winter. It keeps one warm even in the coldest of caves.” Miss Bella smiled as they all sat to the meal of venison and potatoes, the only vegetable that Ori would eat anymore.

“I believe I may, if it would not offend. My rooms are already too cold for me.”

“Then I will weave it myself. We’ll make sure even Fundin will approve.” Miss Bella ducked her head, laughing, and Austri glanced at her sons before moving her hand as though she held a hammer over an anvil. “That was unkindly said. He is a strong arm for the King, but he holds to some traditions I would rather see gone in these modern times. We are not living in the time of Durin.” Miss Bella nodded, sipping at her mead.

“He seems a kind father and a stern advisor. But I imagine the King trusts him.”

“Oh, aye, they’ve been close before their beards grew. But enough about the Court. Tell me more about these blueberries.” Nori giggled as Miss Bella tried to describe the strange foods of her home, knowing his mother was going to love the dessert sitting in the box in the kitchen. Miss Bella faltered and glanced at Nori before smiling.

“I think it would be easier just to have you try for yourself, Austri. Nori, I know you saw where I put the tart.”

“I’ll go get it!” Before anyone could protest, Nori took off for the kitchen, vaulting over the bench and somersaulting through the door, but he forgot about his robes and fell in a tangle in front of the stove. Cheeks burning, he took a moment to straighten out his hair and took deliberate steps to the counter, and paraded the box back to the table without a wobble. His mother kissed him on the forehead before thanking him for taking such care with Miss Bella’s gift, but gave the knife to Dori before revealing the magnificent trifle.

“My word, Bella, where do you find such rare food?”

“I told one of the chefs it was for the royal family.” Austri choked with laughter and Ori bounced into Miss Bella’s lap, hiding his face in her shoulder.

“Miss Bella, you gotta be careful!”

“I didn’t technically lie. The King told me you are a distant cousin.” Miss Bella cuddled Ori for a moment.

“Oh, Mahal bless the hobbit mind. We share a common ancestor but I would hardly count myself a member of the royal family.” Nori knew his mother was downplaying her ties to the Court, but the greater part of his attention was on the slow progress of his brother cutting generous slices

“None the less.” Miss Bella set Ori on the bench next to her and watched Dori cut into the tart with great care. “I got the cream and berries from Dale, and it has been too long since I’ve made my mother’s tart. I can think of no better to share it with.”

“Then we thank you for your cunning. Dori, love, are you ready to serve us?”

“Just another moment, Mama.” Nori groaned into his sleeve, but made himself move with care instead of snatching the plate from his brother’s hands. Austri exclaimed over the treat, and Nori knew his mother had discovered what the children knew; a hobbit in the kitchen was capable of magic. By the time he finished his tart, he was afraid that his mother would be sending him to bed, but it seemed the evening was special indeed. Austri ushered them all into the main room and after pouring tea for their guest, made a quiet exit and gave them the private time they had all clamored for.

Miss Bella sat in the big chair, reading Ori a story while Dori worked at his little loom and Nori fussed with her hair, exalting he had it to himself as he practiced the intricate braids of masters from different guilds, patterns he had studied while observing them unseen. Sometimes he missed the long unsupervised days before Miss Bella had arrived, but he had never dared practice some of the things he had observed until he had the safety of her classroom. He had just put the finishing touches on the final braid when his mother reemerged, and snorted into her own mug before she tried to smooth her face.

“Do they do this to you every day? Your poor hair! It looks like you’re leading five different guilds as well.”

“Don’t tell me which ones!” Miss Bella hugged Nori and patted the top of her head, fingers tracing over the braids. “Nori, you’re getting much better at keeping the weave even and tight. A lot of improvement from last month.”

“Thanks Miss Bella.” Nori grinned at his mother, who swooped in and hoisted him onto her shoulder.

“Help her get her hair back to normal and then it’s bedtime, laddies. Don’t want you falling asleep in class tomorrow.” Nori tried to say he wasn’t tired but his jaw creaked with a yawn. Ori was curled up next to Miss Bella, already snoring, and Dori was cleaning up his workspace and giving Nori a pointed look.

“Of course, Mama.” But even after Miss Bella had left, her hair curling even more than usual, Nori lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling, until the sugar and late hour sent him to sleep dreaming of blueberries that turned into treasure in his hand.

 

In class the next morning, Dori was fussing with a pile of yarn at the table as Nori clambered to the top of the bookcase, finding his stash of cookies waiting for him. He couldn’t wait to tell everyone about what Miss Bella had said. The door opened again and the three royal children entered. Regin, the brave guard, took off his helmet and bowed to Miss Bella. “I will come by your rooms at the fourth shift bell, if that pleases you.”

“If that’s still the bell for supper, then yes.” He laughed and left her standing in the doorway, forehead creased and eyes worried. Nori slunk back to the wall and stared at the cookie in his hand. He had never seen his teacher frightened before. Dís and Frerin made their way to the toys, but Thorin lingered and finally shook his hair back from his face. High above them both, Nori could hear every word.

“Miss Bella, Regin is a nice dwarf. He’s much nicer than most of our guards. I hope you have a nice time with him.” Miss Bella jerked from her trance and knelt, her smile growing.

“Oh, Thorin, thank you. I hope I will too. But I know I’m going to have a wonderful time today with all of you. Before we get started on today’s lessons, would you like to practice your writing?” Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Nori scrambled down and gave his cousin a friendly nudge. He dropped in Khuzdul for a moment as Miss Bella busied herself with chalk and slate, her dark brown skirt rustling.

“She was worried about what you thought. Don’t give up hope yet, eh?”

“I never will.” Miss Bella began with a sentence from a hobbit book, the two young dwarves bending over their slates in concentration. Nori grinned. Once again, the day promised to be full of excitement. He could hardly wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this story and I am never abandoning it no matter how long it takes me to finish. Thanks for sticking with me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited date with Regin has arrived and Bella isn't quite sure what's going to happen, but she's decided to be brave and meanwhile her pupils have a few surprises for her.

Enjoying the calm of the smaller classroom and watching Nori and Thorin help the other with their writing, Bella played with her hair and wondered if she dared take all of Austri's blunt advice. She was still unsure if she considered the upcoming evening an actual attempt at courting or if Regin was simply being kind to a stranger, but she was pleased that the children had given her their blessing. Humming a lilting tune, she swayed back and forth for a moment before shaking her head and turning back to her desk. Now was not the time for daydreams and dancing.

"Miss Bella?" Dís had left Frerin to his play and crept forward to tug at her skirts. "Come look." Curious, Bella went to the window and stared down at the River Running and the ranks of armored dwarves leaving the Mountain. “They’re escorting an ambassador to the Iron Hills."

"Like you might someday?"

"Escort duty is boring. Unless we were going somewhere far away. Like the Sea of Rhûn or something."

"That sounds exciting." Commotion at the door announced the beginning of the day as the rest of her class bounced inside the room, waving farewell to parents and kicking shoes to the side of the door. Bella greeted everyone, sending Bifur off to the table to join the handwriting practice, while Bofur and Bombur had far too much energy and fell to running around in big circles, giggling and tripping over Frerin. By the time Bella got them started on building a fortification, Glóin and Óin decided to join in and they ignored the rest of the play as building techniques were weighed then discarded. Once a consensus had been achieved, the largest battlefield yet took shape, and many classroom supplies ended up doing double duty as a battlement or catapult. Leaving them to their fun, Bella prepared the slates and chalk, and snuck a furtive glance at the door.

“Yavanna save me.” Jerking her skirt straight, Bella turned to her class and was pleased to see cooperation among the builders and those seated at the table. She would let them have the morning for their play if they were able to keep at the more subtle lessons she wanted them to have. Turning to join the small group at the table, she felt a tug at her skirt and saw Dori waiting.

“Miss Bella?” Dori had something in his hands, his cheeks pink as he whispered. Bella knelt and took the mass of yarn, unraveling to reveal an oddly formed triangle of a color that almost matched her hair.

“What is it? It’s very well made, Dori.”

“It’s a beard for you.” Bella pressed her lips together to stop the snort of laughter that bubbled up in her chest, until she thought she could speak without offending her little pupil. He had put a braided queue from her chin clasped with a bead of simple copper wire, and fastened clever hooks that would be hidden once they went over her ears.

“For me?”

“So you don’t feel so out of place.” Bella hugged him close, whispering her thanks, and allowed him to hook the soft beard over her ears and arrange it with care. The rest of the class gathered around and exclaimed over Dori's creation and Bella bent down so curious fingers could feel the delicate knit. She could not help but return Dís’ grin, and agreed with Bifur that they should all learn to weave their own beards. The lure of the battle drew most away after a few minutes, and Bella sat at the table to help with handwriting. The sun bathed them all with warmth and light, and Bella looked around at her pupils with a proud smile. She saw cooperation, leadership, learning through play. Most of all she saw smiles and laughter in faces that had been drawn and pinched mere months ago.  
The door rattled and two guards entered, taking up position as play ground to a halt and Bella leapt to her feet, about to scream, when the King under the Mountain arrived. Bella stifled her outrage and bobbed a quick curtsy, rounding the table to stand face to face with her employer. Too late she remembered what was on her face.

“Ah, hello your Majesty.” Inside, Bella was screaming, but she made no move to remove Dori’s gift. Several of the guards shoulders were shaking under their armor, and Thrór raised his fist to his mouth to muffle an unconvincing cough. She could hear the classroom noise fading as the children realized they had a visitor and Thrór’s voice was strangled as he returned her greeting.

“Madame Baggins. It’s been some time since I checked on the accommodations of our little classroom. I approve of the additions you’ve made.”

“Grandfather!” Dís attached herself to the lower half of Thrór’s robes, while Frerin and Thorin stood back and gave formal little bows before coming closer.

“Hello, little ones. How are you today? I see a great battle being played out. May I?”

“Oh, yes, we would benefit greatly from any advice on battle plans. That is one area where I am rather lost.” Bella went with him to the stretch of the room that was currently covered in toys.

“Excellent. Children, who is commanding that side?” Thrór pointed to where a limp banner of pastel blue, a remnant from Bella’s traveling dress she had repurposed, hung over a castle of wooden blocks.

“I am, sir.” Dwalin raised his hand.

“And your opponent?” The matching pink banner over a temporary shelter of pillows was given a fond smile and Bella saw the pride in the King’s eyes as he received his answer.

“Thorin.”

“Grandson, your second?”

“Glóin.”

“And Dwalin?”

“Bofur.”

“Good. Have your seconds relay my orders to their lieutenants.” Dís jumped to attention and ran to Dwalin’s side, while the rest of the children rejoined their regiment. Bella only knew half the terms the king was saying thanks to her reading, but the children were displaying impressive knowledge of battlefield organization and she decided to add that to the lessons. Regin’s reminder that she was preparing them for a dangerous life was an unfortunate truth. She found herself stroking the looped braids that made up the queue of her beard as she saw Thrór’s plan unfolding.

“You look very wise.” Heart leaping in her throat, Bella turned to see the familiar and unexpected sight of Skafith with the more heavily armored dwarves. The Armsmaster winked.

“More hobbits should grow beards.”

“Alas, that is not something even the men do very well. Dori made this for me.” Bella knew she was blushing and blessed the soft wool for hiding the fact.

“His mother would enjoy seeing that before you take it off.”

“I suppose I’ll have to at some point but I’m rather enjoying the experience.” Bella sputtered as some of the loose fibers around her mouth decided to take the opportunity to make her look foolish and invade her mouth in their own attack. “Bother, I don’t want to hurt his feelings…”

“Hold still, teacher.” Skafith rooted around in one of her belt pouches and withdrew a tiny pair of scissors that gleamed in the sunlight from the window. “You’ll have to teach them every dwarf carries beard grooming tools at all times for this exact reason.”

“I am glad it is not just inexperience.” Bella pressed her lips together and tried not to stare at Skafith’s curly eyelashes as the dwarf snipped at the false beard with quick movements. The cold steel touched Bella’s face but she did not fear Skafith would harm her.

“All done. Go brush it away with a handkerchief and you won’t be eating your beard again.” Bella did as instructed, pausing to watch the slow motion battle as Thrór laughed and egged on both sides, giving advice to the competing generals and calling encouragement to the participants. One of the guards leaned over to say something that Bella couldn’t hear and the king sighed, heavy enough to hear at the back of the classroom, and held up one hand. He turned back to the children and gave a few more orders before standing and bidding them farewell.

“Bella, it was a pleasure to see your craft again. If you plan another battle let me know and I will try and clear my schedule. I haven’t had so much fun in ages.”  
“You are welcome anytime, sire, and I promise I will.” Bella caught Skafith’s eye as the entourage left, and returned the smile before calming the chaos the departure had created. After lunch and nap time she had another math lesson, using the battlefield play to explain multiplication, and sent them home with their families with only half her mind on them, to her shame. But she had never had a dwarf waiting to take her to dinner! She was amazed she didn't fly around the classroom. Even Austri’s pleasure at the beard and the reluctant removal of the amazing creation didn't distract from her nerves.

Once she was alone Bella ran to her rooms and bathed, luxuriating in the hot water until her fingers wrinkled and she felt ready to begin her preparations. First her hair. Sitting before her little mirror in her robe, she combed and brushed it out, sighing over how thin her tresses seemed next to the dwarves’ incredible hair. But Regin had asked her to dinner, not another dwarf. Maybe he liked her curls.

Bella used the braids Austri had shown her, simple plaits that wrapped over the crown of her head and tucked up at the base of her neck. The weaver hadn’t explained what such a design meant, but had said Regin would understand. Hoping she wasn’t the butt of some dwarvish joke, Bella turned to the chest that she had been given as her wardrobe and laid out her dresses and skirts, trying to make a decision. Her summer weight dresses were too thin for Erebor, and she let her hands trail over the pastels with a regretful sigh, turning to the more subdued woolens. She choose fuller skirts than she would dare around her class, the hunter green skirt complementing the white shirt with lace collar and wrists. Running the delicate fabric under her fingers, Bella admired the bees her mother had so skillfully portrayed among the clover blossoms before adjusting her bodice and buttoning the shirt up to the last buttonhole, and decided to leave the collar loose around her neck, blushing as she snugged her skirt around her waist and adjusted the fall of the wool. Her foot hair was brushed and she cleaned her toes, and glanced in her mirror before deciding she liked the effect.

A knock came at her door and she pressed her hands over her stomach, trying to still the fluttering that had started at the noise, and made her way to the heavy portal to answer. A near stranger stood there, bereft of armor and visible weaponry, with three braids framing his face, though the beads clasping his mustache shone against his dark hair in a display that caught the eye. “Regin?” He had a strong nose that lent him an air of strength and reminded her of a bird of prey, or one of the messenger ravens who had delivered her invitation to Erebor. He was much more handsome than she had imagined and Bella wished she had her beard back to cover her flushed cheeks.

“Aye. I regret we have only spoken once without my armor hiding my face. I am pleased you remember me.” Regin’s dark eyes flickered to her hair and Bella held her breath until he brought his startled gaze back to hers. “Miss Bella…”

“Bella, please. You’re not my pupil.” Words failed her as he bowed over her hand and took her small fingers in his, brushing his calloused thumb over her knuckles as his low voice crept over her skin.

“Bella, then. I have been given a fair amount of advice about tonight, but I was not expecting you might seek your own.”

“Oh. Was it wrong?”

“Not at all.” Shuddering, her heart leapt in her chest as he pressed his lips to her hand and stepped back from her to nudge a large tin pail at his feet. “I’ve had the cooks make us a…picnic, I think the word was? They said you taught them of this hobbit custom and it sounded rather enjoyable.”

“A _picnic_?” Overwhelmed, Bella had to turn away from the altogether tender smile he was currently giving her, using the pretense of adjusting her skirt and pulling her sleeves down over her wrists. “I had never thought to enjoy one again.”

“Excellent.” Regin sounded pleased as he claimed her arm, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow, but he did not use his overpowering height to lean over her and Bella shot him a grateful glance as they wound through the hallways, going down and down for long minutes until she stopped. Without missing a step, Regin paused with her, his hand tightening for the briefest moment on hers. “Where are we going?”

“Ah, I forget how little you know about Erebor. The King said that you miss the forests and gardens of your home, and this is the closest that we have. Not far now.”

“I see.” Bella tried to think of what the dwarves might consider a garden. “Geodes?”

“Well done, teacher. Yes. This was a mineshaft, once. But they found geodes of such beauty it was turned into a…” He floundered for a moment. “I know not the word for it in the common speech.”

“Garden?”

“More than that. A…retreat? Place to reflect.”

“Sounds like Rivendell.” Regin sputtered with laughter, pausing in his turn, and Bella stared up at him until she realized what she had done. “Oh, wait, no! I didn’t mean…”

“I only wish the King were here.” Laughing together, the two passed through a large doorway and into near darkness broken only by candlelight. It was a jarring change from the bright lanterns and torches she had grown used to, but as her eyes adjusted, Bella had to lean into Regin before she could gather herself. Geodes of all shapes and sizes, lined with deep purple crystals, served as sconces for the lights and shimmered like fireflies. Set on the walls around the light sources were minerals and gems of unparalleled beauty, in every color she could imagine and some she had never seen before. The only sound was the gentle burble of an underground stream, and a few other dwarves moved in the shadows or sat on one of the benches set in the floor so they might admire a particular specimen. Near the door was a cube of translucent red rock as large as her head and Bella paused to stare at the way the candlelight shone through the rock as though it were ice. “You like this one.”

“It looks like the old rose bush outside my kitchen window. Each bloom was nearly this big and they…oh, the perfume of it would sink into my home.” Regin said nothing, but his hand on her tightened for a moment. He told her what each mineral was as they made their way along the cave wall, and she told him what flower it reminded her of, though some had the iridescent shimmer of a beetle’s wings or the green glow of moss underwater. They ended the tour near a glittering amethyst geode that stretched far over Regin’s head, and was lined with many small candles that filled the air with the scent of pine. He swung his cape from his shoulders and draped it on a cold marble bench, making Bella sit before unpacking the picnic. Her skin was chilled, but Regin’s cloak was lined with a dense fur that warmed her feet and she drew it over her shoulders before she noticed he was staring.

“Cold? We do not have to stay here.”

“Don’t you dare suggest leaving now. My eyes have finally adjusted.” Bella held out her hand for the flask he held and Regin handed it to her, nodding.

“Of course.” She took a deep sip and spat most of the burning liquid onto the floor, coughing. “What in Eru’s name!”

“Oh, blessed Mahal, I thought you knew that was whiskey, Bella!” Regin wiped her cheeks with a soft napkin, patting her back and letting her recover her breath. “You hobbits have no sense of self preservation, I swear. You didn’t even smell it!”

“You could have said something. Mmm. My nose has never felt so…scoured.”

“I am sorry. Please, have some venison and potatoes.” Bella coughed once more and stared at the plate Regin was offering. The potatoes were mashed and still steaming, and she exclaimed over such a marvel.

“You can give me whiskey whenever you wish if you offer me potatoes afterwards.”

“Can I indeed?” Laughter broke through his concern and he finally sat across from her. “As for keeping food warm, I am not a master, and you would have to ask them how they made this.”

“Amazing. They taste as though they just came from the oven!” Bella ate everything Regin offered her, from the main course of venison to the delicate mushrooms and peas. A flask of water was produced to much teasing, and Bella even risked another small sip of the dwarvish whiskey, thought the faces she made only had Regin laughing and taking her hand. The meal ended with spun sugar candy crystals that melted on her tongue, and in the silent bustle of cleaning up, Bella found herself sharing a lingering smile with the dwarf who had been so kind to her. But as she glanced around, the little hobbit realized they had been given a wide berth by the other visitors to the retreat. She blushed as Regin bent over her, his hand hovering near her neck before he let out a breath and leaned away, tucking everything she handed him into the bucket and standing.

“Would you like to continue our exploration?” Hesitating, Bella scrambled to her feet and brushed at her skirts before looking up into his bearded face, trying to read his facial expression and failing.

“I would.” He led her further into the dim paths, around flowing formations of whitest stone and behind a dripping stream of water that he said would create another pillar generations from now. The old mine wound among the spenders of the dwarves kingdom and Bella promised herself she would bring her class here to practice their art one day, wondering how Dís would draw the geodes or how Bifur would carve the impressive pillars. This was a new side of the dwarves and she turned to thank Regin for sharing his people's ideas of beauty with her when the dim light faded and she had to tighten her grasp on his arm.

"Give it a moment." He mummered, letting her lean into his strength until little lights started to dance among geodes that stood as tall as some of the trees in the Shire. Bella stared as the lights grew brighter and resolved into little sparks that danced up wires from floor to ceiling in an endless dance.

"How?"

"Engineering."

"I really need to know what that means." Regin laughed so hard he nearly fell over, but Bella was entranced by the play of colored light cast from the geodes set into the wall and didn’t feel frightened of the oppressive weight of the Mountain crushing her. Caught in admiration, Bella didn’t see the adoring look her escort was giving her until she turned to thank him for showing her such beauty, deep in the dark, and she froze as he carefully slid his arm around her waist. “Bella. You are beautiful.”

His fingers were warm as he brushed them over her cheek, and his breathing was changing, growing deeper as he stared into her eyes. Her own was shaky, hitching in her throat as Regin bent closer and pressed his lips to her in a chaste invitation, his beard soft on her cheeks. He did not pull her closer, but she could feel the tension in his arm as she tilted her head, and Bella reached up to steady herself against his broad shoulders with a sudden fierceness that startled them both. Regin laughed even as he wrapped his hands around her waist to lift her close, and Bella kissed him again, inviting him deeper as her arms wound around his neck. She had never felt so small, but even in this intimate embrace Regin was careful where his hands went, one arm around her waist and his other hand cupping the back of her head. Her body burned for his touch and she nearly begged for him to take her there, damned with reputation. Instead she turned her head and gasped the first thing that came into her head.

“I had best back to my rooms.” Regin froze and gasped a breath out against her neck, pulling away but keeping one hand tangled in hers, his voice low.

“May I walk you there?” Bella tried to keep her voice from quavering.

“You had better, Regin. I’m quite lost again.”

“It would be very wrong of me, but I hope you never learn these halls.” Regin pressed his lips to her fingers before tucking her hand into his arm once more. “Any excuse I might have to walk with you is one I would seize gladly.”

“You have been so kind to me.”

“Being kind to one so generous is simple.” Unsure how to respond, Bella stared down at her feet, cheeks burning. “Have I offended?” They walked along the paths of the grotto, but he said nothing else as she tried to marshal her thoughts into coherent order.

“No.” She swallowed her nerves and wondered how her dwarves would face this situation. "I don't know how your people see courting or simply being kind but what just happened is something I could never do back home."

"Ah. You have promised me nothing."

"Oh." Her heart sank. Regin stopped walking and looked down at her, until she met his eyes and he continued.

"Let me finish. Except perhaps your company and your contained regard?"

"Ah." Life began again.

"You do very well for an outsider, Bella. It is no accident you have drawn so much attention. If other's express their interest, it would not surprise or hurt me if you responded. Perhaps who ever told you to wear your hair as one who wishes to see what I have to offer will be able to tell you more."

"Oh Yavanna." How she burned! And yet his voice soothed her as they walked from the twilight she had almost grown used to into the torch lit dusk of the corridors.

"I thought it an intriguing response. And so I tell you I came to you wearing my braids as one comes to his king requesting a boon." Bella laughed, the teasing too much to bear, and Regin grinned as he stared down at her.

"I think you're lying but whatever message you meant to send me I will know."

"You will." He stopped walking and Bella realized they were at the bottom of the stairs that led to her rooms. "I may as well tell you. I wore the beads of my family to boast of my lineage and braids that show I am a trusted guard of the King."

"You wanted to impress me."

"I did. But you have impressed me more. I hope we see each other again soon.”

"I do too." He bowed over her hand and was gone, leaving a puzzled hobbit in his wake. She had much to think about, including the late hour and how soon she would have to be rising. But for a moment she allowed herself to enjoy the knowledge that she had made a friend. Erebor didn't seem quite as strange a place as it had that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an update? I have missed these little guys so much.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin wants to learn more and more, but sometimes the younger dwarves take all Miss Bella's time. But his hobbit teacher has a few more surprises for her students.

“Balin, time for breakfast!” Balin woke to his mother knocking on the door and groaned, rolling over and grabbing his pillow. “Come on, nugget, your brother is already in the bath!”

“I'm awake!” Balin sat up and clambered down from his bed. If Dwalin was in the bath already, Balin could eat and then have the bathroom to himself for a few minutes. Leaving his sleeping robe on, he put on his slippers and went out into the main room, and saw his mother and father at the table, eating porridge and bacon.

“Thrór resists looking north, my love. But he allows Thráin all the planning he desires.” Fundin, already wearing his surcoat and axe, was looking at a pile of paper next to his mug of tea. Torunn sighed, setting her spoon down and putting a fist below her chin. Neither of his parents had seen him and Balin ducked behind an armor stand. He wanted to hear about what the King was planning.

“Can you blame them? Freydís came home in a coffin and Thráin might well join her if he does not ride out his grief. Those poor children.”

“But a war, even an imagined one, means more coffins and more orphans. Grór grows old and keeps his warriors guarding the Blasted Heath and we cannot rely on our southern cousins for aid. They fight the mûmakil riders. It's becoming a dangerous world for our babes.” Fundin took a sip of tea and grimaced at the paper in his hand. Torunn started to rise, and Balin pressed himself to floor as his mother started to leave the table.

“Aye. Freydís and I often spoke of the Blue Mountains and creating a colony there to have a reserve of strength. But with her death I fear there is little thought of expanding. Balin, how long have you been hiding there?”

“I wanna see an mûmak!”

“Mahal grant me strength.” Torunn bent down and swept Balin into her arms. “Nugget, we don't want you to be afraid. Don't worry about Erebor. We're safer here than anywhere short of the Undying Lands.”

“I know, momma.” Her crest was lined with opals today and Balin touched one, entranced by the play of light. “Besides, Skafith is teaching us to fight as a group now.”

“She told me that. You did such a good job yesterday, nugget. Eat up while I check on Dwalin. You need to be at school soon.”

“Hello son.” Fundin took Balin from his wife and smiled, pushing his papers away. “You are getting bigger by the day, I swear.”

“As big as you?”

“Soon enough if you eat everything.” Balin busied himself with the rock sugar and cream, breaking the bacon over his porridge and digging in with relish.

“Poppa, Miss Bella should be given her own kitchen so she could make us lunch after training.”

“She has one in her quarters. It was one of her conditions for coming here. What you want is a larder and there isn't enough room in that old guard post.” Fundin finished his tea and set Balin in his own chair. “She didn't have food after your training?”

“She had to go back to the kitchens for it.” Balin realized his mistake and leapt to defend Miss Bella. “She wasn't expecting that big crowd and was looking after us, poppa. It wasn't her fault.”

“Of course not.” Torunn came back wiping her hands on some toweling and grabbing Fundin into a kiss. “She's just learning how things are done and it hasn't even been a month. Balin, the bath is free now. Two more bites and off with you.”

“Yes Momma.” Balin obeyed, scampering off to the bath after ducking back into his room to grab his smock and underclothes. By the time he had washed and changed, Dwalin was waiting by the door with his pack on his back and boots on, shifting back and forth with a frown.

“Balin, hurry up! I wanna start playing war with Bofur again. We got some good ideas from the King.”

“I'm almost ready.” Balin made sure he had his book before pulling on his boots.

“Your father has an early meeting so I'm taking you two today.” Torunn appeared in her armor, slinging her axe over her shoulder and checking her gauntlets. “But then I have to be in Dale, so no dawdling.”

“Yes Momma!” Balin and Dwalin took her hands and left, waving goodbye to Fundin as he gathered his papers. Skipping along at her side, Balin watched other dwarves bowing their heads to Torunn, making sure to clear a path for the warrior. It was exciting to be out in Erebor with her. They crossed the great market and went up three levels along a ramp, skirting small carts bearing crates and casks being pulled by sturdy ponies. As they made their way along the next corridor that would lead to the Front Gate, they watched a caravan start to gather, traders from the smith and potter's guild starting to check over larger carts and create manifests. Balin watched the clerks with interest, almost tripping before dragging his eyes away. “Where are they going, Momma?”

“South. Gondor and then to the Orocarni.” Torunn stopped and pointed at the lead wagon, where a guard and the caravan leader were conferring. “See the two flags on the side of driver's bench? Those are the destination runes. That way another dwarf traveling knows if it's a good idea to join them on the road or not without having to stop the entire train.”

“Do the colors matter?”

“They do, nugget, well spotted. Come on, I see your cousins on the stairs.” Balin glanced back one more time at the preparations but hurried his feet and saw Nori's bright hair disappearing around the bend. They went up the stairs and cut along towards the classroom, the stillness after the great bustle always a relief. Miss Bella was at her desk, but stood when Torunn entered.

“Hello. You must be Balin and Dwalin's mother. It's an honor to meet you.”

“Torunn.” Balin watched the two nod their heads to the other. “Thank you for looking after my children. They come home with so many stories.” Miss Bella's face broke into a smile.

“I'm glad. I've been learning a lot from them too. I've been asking all the parents if there is anything you would like me to focus on in our lessons.” His mother shrugged, glancing around the little room before turning back to the hobbit.

“You're taking them to Skafith and teaching them to read and write. Once they're more advanced the guilds will be of more help.”

“That's very good to know. Thank you.”

“Nugget, go home with Thorin today and your Poppa will bring you home. I'll see you tonight.” Torunn patted Balin's shoulder and waved at Dwalin, who had started playing with Bofur and Nori as soon as they had arrived.

“Bye Momma!” Balin watched her leave and grinned up at Miss Bella. “That's my momma. She's the best warrior in Erebor.”

“I don't doubt it, Balin.” Miss Bella knelt with a small book in her hands. “I found this in my books last night. It's a little history of plants from the Shire, but it's good practice for your vocabulary.”

“Thank you!” Balin hugged it close. “Can I start reading it now?”

“Of course. And remember, if you don't know a word, you can ask me.” Balin went over the the window, away from the game in the center of the room, but just as he had opened the front cover Thorin, Frerin and Dís arrived. And that guard was with them. All the children stopped what they were doing to stare, but he removed his helm and approached Miss Bella.

“Hello, Bella.” Regin bowed over her hand and the children all watched their teacher smile and blush.

“Good morning, Regin. How are you?”

“I am well. There is a feast day celebration in a week. I was hoping to invite you.” She looked down at her feet, but straightened her shoulders and look up at the guard with a smile.

“I would be honored.”

“I believe the King was going to offer an invitation to you. I hope your forgive my haste in being first to offer one instead.”

“It's very kind of you, Regin.” Another bow and the guard was gone, and Miss Bella turned with a soft smile on her face.

“Miss Bella, we heard you went to the grottos with him last night. Was he nice to you?” Dís tugged at Miss Bella's skirts, and Balin glanced over at Thorin, who was staring down at his hands.

“As nice as anyone has ever been to me, Dís. It's nice to feel welcomed to my new home. But you don't want to hear about me! Let's get started on some more math and then we're going to have another lesson about rocks.” That was met with some cheering and soon Miss Bella had them working on problems, making them more or less difficult depending on the student's success.

Balin could not stop his wiggle of pride when Miss Bella singled him out for not making any mistakes, even on the last problem where she had doubled a cookie recipe and divided the result among four people based on their family size. Dwalin glowered for a moment, but Miss Bella started singing and soon all the children were dancing with her. Finally, she let them decide what they wanted to do for a while.

Balin decided to read, sitting close to Miss Bella at her desk in case there was a word he didn't know, and was soon lost in the story of Yavanna and how she had helped make all the plants to help the peoples of Arda. It was a different story and Balin wondered if flowers were like rocks for hobbits. He was about to ask Miss Bella when a knock came at the door and she stood, going to let in their visitor.

“Children, after the rock game I decided that Bruni could answer all our questions.”

“Dad!” Bombur ran over to give his father a hug, joined seconds later by Bofur.

“Morning, lads! Sorry I was running late, Miss Bella, I managed to find the mine supervisor and ask him about your question.”

“Not a problem, it gave us all a chance to move on from math. Here are my notes from last time.” Miss Bella drew out the slate she had covered in their arguments and Bruni scanned it with a small grin behind his mustaches.

“These are excellent notes, Miss Bella.”

“Come on, children, let's sit and see what we can learn.” Balin set aside his new book and joined Glóin and Nori off to the side of the two adults. Bofur, Bifur and Frerin sat as close as they could, and the rest of the class sat behind them.

“Pegmatite. I like this definition. Who came up with it?”

“We all did, mostly with help from Thorin and Bofur. I'll admit it all went over my head.” Miss Bella tapped the slate. “Half of these terms I've never seen before. I was impressed with all of them, but we never really did resolve the argument.” Bruni nodded, stared down at the words for a few more moments, then started to speak.

“All right, children. You all know that when the Valar made everything, there were a lot of volcanoes? Erebor was a volcano a long time ago, even before Mahal had the idea of making children of his own. That's why there are so many minerals below our feet.” Balin inched closer, fascinated. This was different from the way the priestess talked at temple about Mahal. “I think Mahal seeded the mountains with more wealth because he wanted us to work for it, learn how to mine and to read the seams. The rocks made in a volcano have different crystals from rocks that are just below the hills. That's why we have more gold than the Iron Hills, but they have the iron ore that we don't. Pegmatite is what happens when lots of those different rocks are pushed together and then left to cool. So even though it's a lot of different rocks, they tend to be similar and that's why we gave it it's own name. Does that make sense?”

Everyone nodded and Bruni started on the next question on the slate, about gemstones, and Balin leaned back, enjoying the lesson. Bruni had even brought some examples of the finest of gems, showing them sapphires, rubies and diamonds that had come from different mines.

He let them look through a jeweler's loupe, and even Miss Bella exclaimed over the beauty of one fine red crystal that she said looked like ice. Before Balin realized it, almost two hours had passed and some of the younger children were starting to yawn. Miss Bella must have noticed, because she waved for quiet and had them all sit again after returning the beautiful gems to Bruni.

“Children, thank Mister Bruni for taking time from his work to answer all our questions. I hope we're going to get more guests to teach you things that I don't know, and I want you to be as attentive as you were for the rocks even if it's not as interesting.”

“Very kind, Miss Bella. I think once word spreads how enjoyable this is you'll have a list!” Balin's mind raced, wondering if some of the King's clerks would be willing to come and talk to them, or even the Royal Librarian! All those dwarves seemed so important and busy, but if a miner, someone who worked so hard, could come, why couldn't other dwarves? Especially if everyone knew that Miss Bella worked for the King. “I'll be willing to ask around if you give me an idea of what they want to learn.”

“I certainly will. Everyone, let's thank Mister Bruni and then we'll have nap time.”

“Thank you Mister Bruni!” Balin chorused along with the rest, but didn't break away to start playing as the two adults went to the door. He trailed along, wanting to whisper his ideas in Miss Bella's ear so no one else could tease him, and listened to them saying goodbye.

“Bruni, thank you so much. You said in two weeks?”

“Aye, me and the foreman want to go over the shaft before you go inside, but it hasn't been worked for a while so it should be safe. I'll let you know.”

“Thank you so much, Bruni, it's going to be an education for us all.” Miss Bella turned and saw Balin waiting for her. She knelt without him having to ask and listened to his idea with a smile.

“That's wonderful, Balin. I'll go to the Library as soon as you all go home and see what I can find.”

“Thank you!” He hugged her leg and went to go find his book as she set up blankets and passed out some walnuts for a snack, getting everyone settled before going back to her desk. Balin cracked his book open and started to read about healing flowers, but there was a word he didn't know and he hesitated. Miss Bella had said to ask. Gulping, Balin stood and made his way over to her, his cheeks hot.

“Oh, Balin, I thought you were asleep.” Nori let out a huge snore and both of them jumped. “I hope he's not faking it.”

“You're funny, Miss Bella.” He held out the book. “What does that word mean?”

“Coagulation? My, I forgot about the healing herbs section. Have you ever been cut badly? Like by a knife or something?”

“I was whittling once and sliced my finger.” He showed her the scar and she winced, then held out her own finger and showed him a similar scar.

“Mine was from a shovel. So those herbs you're reading about make the blood thick and stop gushing so the healers can stitch the cut.”

“Oh! That makes sense. Thank you.” He started to go back to his mat but Miss Bella looked at him oddly and put a finger to her lips, so he stayed in place. When his momma looked like that there was usually a reason.

“You know, Balin, I'm starting to wonder if you might be a little too old for naps. If you like we could have our own lessons while the others sleep?”

“Thorin and Dori are older than me.”

“Are they?” Miss Bella glanced over and shook her head with a smile. “Little ones, you don't have to fake sleep just because I said it was nap time.” Both sat up with bashful smiles and crept around the sleeping youngsters to sit at Miss Bella's feet. “I'll come up with more to do tomorrow, but why don't you all tell me things you would like to learn?” She pulled out a small notebook from her desk and sat ready with her pen. Emboldened, Balin glanced at the other two before whispering,

“I want to learn about caravans.” Dori chimed in, his hands folded in his lap.

“Weaving.”

“More about the other kingdoms.” Thorin mumbled, but straightened when Miss Bella caught his eye.

“What the clerks do.”

“How we decide what goods to trade.”

“More about the guilds.”

“Those are all wonderful questions, lads. I'm going to do my best to find out for you and we'll have this time just for ourselves.” Balin met Thorin's eye and they both grinned. It felt so nice to not be treated like he was still Ori or Dís' age! Sometimes he thought all adults thought children were the same, but Miss Bella was different. She was the best teacher in the whole world, and Balin hoped she would never leave.

 

After naptime they all took notes on the lessons Bruni had taught them, and then got to craft for the rest of the day. Thorin and Balin wanted more penmanship lessons. Balin especially now that his mother had said once he could write perfectly the guilds would be interested in him. Miss Bella even put her beard back on after stroking her chin a couple of times and laughing at herself. Balin thought she looked wonderful. Dori made himself a beard that matched his mother's, and Balin touched his own chin after the lesson was over.

“Dori, if I got my momma to get me yarn and beads would you make me one?”

“Well, sure, Balin. Could your mother get me a little bit of silk from Dale some time? I want to try something but I can't get it myself.”

“Of course. She's down there all the time.” They shook hands on the bargain and when the parents started to arrive, Miss Bella took off her beard and started to clean up, giving hugs goodbye. A different guard showed up to escort the royal children, but gave Miss Bella a friendly nod before following Thorin back into the hallway. Balin fell in beside his brother. “I had fun today.”

“Me too.” Dwalin grinned. “And tomorrow we get to go back to Skafith! Who do you think would win in a fight, Skafith or momma?”

“Momma.”

“I don't know. Skafith is bigger.”

“Momma doesn't just train, she actually goes out and fights sometimes.” Balin thought he heard a muffled snort but kept arguing with his brother until they were back in the Royal Wing and they were left in Thorin's room to entertain themselves until Fundin was ready for them. Thorin and Dwalin started looking at Thorin's daggers, and Dís and Frerin were taken by the nursemaid to get cleaned up for dinner. That left Balin to his own devices, and he couldn't read with his brother and cousin talking so loudly. He went outside, but there was nowhere to sit. Further down the corridor, two traders appeared pushing a handcart heading for the market. A name caught Balin's ear and he froze. There could only be one Belladonna in Erebor. How could these two strangers know something about Miss Bella? He had to find out more. Balin bent over his book, but stared at the same word as he tried to listen.

“Heard the teacher went to the grottos last night with a royal guard. Halli told me that they ended up on the floor.”

“Oh, please, Halli is a worse gossip than a starling. That little hobbit has been good for those children and if she wants a moment or two of fun after working so hard I certainly don't care. Besides, I haven't seen you trying to welcome her.”

“Unfair! She's always with the children. I want Fundin breathing down my neck for looking at them the wrong way?” The two continued to argue as they disappeared down the ramp and Balin slammed his book shut and started for home, tears blinding him.

But when he got there, he remembered that he was supposed to wait for his poppa and the door was locked. After jiggling the handle, standing on his tiptoes, Balin gave up and sank to the ground. He wanted his momma. He should go back, but Dwalin and Thorin probably hadn't noticed he was gone, and his poppa would probably come straight home. Curling up in the corner of the door, next to one of the pillars carved the signs of his house, Balin waited, but he couldn't stop crying.

“Son, what's the matter?” Torunn swooped down out of nowhere and wrapped Balin into a fierce hug. Hiccupping, he tried to tell his mother he was fine but she just stayed silent as she unlocked the door and carried him inside. The entire story spilled out and Torunn sighed, wiping Balin's cheeks and getting him a glass of water.

“I wish you had waited for your father, nugget, but you are getting more responsible. I'm sorry you had to hear those words about your teacher. Can I tell you what I know? Regin is a friend of mine. We were both caravan guards when we were younger. He's honorable and kind, and he would never do anything that would scare or hurt Miss Bella in any way. If they did kiss down there, I promise you it was just a kiss, and other adults are just making up stories because Miss Bella is a stranger. You believe me?”

“Yes momma.”

“Why don't you take a bath and I'll go get us dinner from the kitchens. If you could work on some tea I know your father would like that when he gets back with Dwalin.”

“Thank you momma.” Balin went off to the bath wiping his cheeks and smiling. His momma was the best. He heard her close the door muttering about gossips and hoped she would run into the two traders and set them right, but he didn't really care anymore. Miss Bella was at the Library right now just for him, and she was going to help him become the best clerk in Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my free time has been consumed with trying to find a new job, but baby dwarves drew me back in and turns out I needed a break. Thanks for being patient with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Bunz Khuzdith - Garden of the young Dwarves
> 
> I have no idea where this is going. I've never not plotted something out so we'll see what bubbles to the surface. Throw any and all ideas at me and I'll incorporate them as best I can!


End file.
